


С широко закрытыми глазами

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После трех лет совместной жизни Стайлз решает расстаться со своим альфой. Дерек с этим не согласен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disk #1, side A

**Author's Note:**

> Фик посвящается прекрасной претти!  
> Текст написан под вдохновением от этого [фото](http://24.media.tumblr.com/3d688f8adb9864af7cfe0378be11d060/tumblr_mq5e1oI8zM1soagx1o1_500.jpg) и гиф-сета:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> +

 

_**Personally, I'm a fan of ignoring the problem until eventually it goes away.**  
Stiles Stilinski_

  
  
  
— Да я вообще не хочу с тобой разговаривать, Дерек! Мне хватает болтовни на работе. Все, пока… Да не знаю я, во сколько буду дома. Я со Скоттом… Нет, мы с тобой четыре дня не виделись, лишние несколько часов разлуки нас не убьют. Дерек, отвали, я вешаю трубку.   
Стайлз с облегчением сбросил вызов и посмотрел на притихшего Скотта. Тот даже про пиво забыл.  
— Чувак, — неуверенно протянул Скотт, убрав ключи от клеток зверей, ночующих в ветклинике. — У вас все в порядке?  
— Зашибись, — подмигнул Стайлз. — Я собираюсь с ним расстаться.  
Скотт как раз сделал глоток и подавился пивом — пошло носом, как у подростка.  
— Ты что? Подожди, но… как? — Скотт отставил бутылку в сторону. — Стайлз, почему?  
— У нас не ладится, — Стайлз отхлебнул немного сока. Скотт, жопа, забрал последнее пиво себе, а Стайлзу достался апельсиновый фреш. — Сколько можно мотать друг другу нервы? Пора разбегаться.  
— Не ладится? А со стороны казалось, что все нормально, — Скотт нахмурился.  
— Мы ссоримся и ругаемся.  
— Вы всегда так общались.  
— Раньше это заканчивалось сексом, а теперь это заканчивается подработками Дерека по вечерам, — Стайлз пожевал соломинку. — Последние пару недель он появляется дома очень поздно. Когда я уже сплю или притворяюсь, что сплю.   
— Зачем притворяешься? — тихо спросил Скотт.  
— Затем, что мой эфир начинается в шесть, — напомнил Стайлз. — В студию я приезжаю без четверти шесть, встаю в пять. Если я буду полночи ругаться с Дереком, я сорву себе голос — это раз, и ни хрена не буду бодрым — это два. Проще притвориться и сделать вид, что я ничего не замечаю. Думаю, он ходит на сторону.  
— Стайлз! — Скотт всплеснул руками и чуть не уронил многострадальную бутылку. — С кем? Кого он, по-твоему, трахает? Опять ревнуешь к его ученикам?  
— А это так уж невозможно? Вспомни, как мы познакомились. Но все же я не думаю, что это кто-то из учеников. Я ставлю на его напарницу, Дженнифер. Она хорошенькая. И, кстати, тоже омега.  
— Она же встречается с Айзеком? — недоверчиво уточнил Скотт.  
— И что? — Стайлз вернулся к соку — а вкусная, блин, штука. — Кто в здравом уме, выбирая между Дереком и Айзеком, выберет Айзека? Не мели чепухи.  
— А я бы выбрал, — обиделся Скотт. — Айзек милый.  
— Так ты альфа, вы все ебнутые. Без обид, друг, — спохватился Стайлз. — Был бы омегой, сам бы понимал — Дерек круче. У него аура такая… мощная, арканом тянет. Ты же не думаешь, что я повелся на его охуенный характер? Нет, просто от него шибает этой вашей альфовой херней, ну и в койке он хорош, ничего не скажешь.  
— А я вот помню, что дело было не в койке и не в его притяжении как альфы. Ты ходил и рассказывал, какой он классный, как ты любишь ваши короткие разговоры, как он понимает твои шутки и как ты восхищаешься тем, что он делает, — усмехнулся Скотт. Сарказм ему совершенно не шел. — Стайлз, давай еще раз, почему ты решил с ним расстаться? Вы же любите друг друга!  
— Любите друг друга вы с Эллисон, а мы просто живем вместе, — не согласился Стайлз. — Подозрений в измене тебе мало?  
— У тебя есть хоть какие-то доказательства?  
— Ну… — протянул Стайлза, — чутье омеги?  
— Не катит, — отмел Скотт. — Еще?  
— Да что ты ко мне пристал, а? — Стайлз раздраженно сжал стакан. — Просто я от него устал. Мне пора двигаться дальше. Мне скучно с ним, Скотт. И Дереку со мной не круто.   
— Ладно, — помолчав, произнес Скотт. — Когда ты ему сообщишь?  
— Я не хочу его бросать, — признался Стайлз.  
— Тогда почему…  
— Ты не понял! — Стайлз окончательно вышел из себя. — Я хочу, чтобы инициатором разрыва стал Дерек! Тогда он будет козлом, а мне достанется сочувствие и бесплатная жратва. И можно будет не платить свою долю взноса за квартиру.  
— И я сделал тебя крестным своей дочери, — вздохнул Скотт. — Бро, так нельзя. Ты хочешь не только разрушить его личную жизнь, но и добиться, чтобы все вокруг думали о нем плохо? Это неправильно.  
Стайлз допил сок и потер рукой загривок.  
— Я знаю, — тихо сказал он. — Со мной что-то творится. Я… я не хочу делать ему больно, я всего лишь хочу расстаться без лишних драм, и чтобы никто не лез с расспросами.  
— Но это неизбежно, — Скотт похлопал его по спине. — Помнишь, сколько раз мы расставались с Эллисон? И каждый раз мы проходили через чужое любопытство.  
— Блин, — ругнулся Стайлз. — Хрень какая-то. Отношения — это самый большой отстой из всех отстоев. Если у тебя их нет — ты лузер и неудачник. Если они у тебя есть — все суют нос в ваши дела, дают советы, отпускают тупые шуточки. Если они рвутся — никто не может пройти мимо и не разыграть либо сочувствие, либо негодование. Чтоб их.  
— Ты устал, — невпопад заявил Скотт. — Чувак, серьезно, ты устал. Тебе надо отдохнуть и обдумать все на свежую голову.  
— Да я уже все обдумал, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Но ты прав, я умотался. Поеду домой. Надо выспаться. Черт, реально, восемь вечера уже!  
— Ага, — Скотт поднял руку, и Стайлз дал ему «пять».  
— Спасибо за сок.  
— Заезжай, — кивнул Скотт. — Всегда тебе рад.  
  


.....................

  
  
Дерек давно говорил, что Стайлзу пора сменить тачку. Наверное, был прав: Стайлз вылез из своего джипа, обошел его вокруг, придирчиво рассматривая со всех сторон, и залез под капот. Сумерки плавно перетекали в ночную темень, Стайлз сощурился, до боли вглядываясь в пахнущие машинным маслом внутренности машины, и вздохнул.  
Ни малейшей идеи, что случилось. Джип заглох и отказался заново заводиться. Обалденно.  
Стайлз порылся в бардачке, нашел карточку автоклуба и позвонил по номеру, объяснив парню-оператору, где он встрял. До станции оказалось не очень далеко, и Стайлзу пообещали эвакуатор в течение пятнадцати минут. Он залез обратно в салон, сложил руки на руле и бессильно опустил на них голову.  
Раньше в такие минуты он звонил Дереку, и тот умудрялся сделать мир Стайлза чуточку лучше. А теперь пальцы зависали над кнопкой быстрого вызова. Какой смысл дергать из-за своих проблем того, кто на тебя забивает?  
Автоклуб не обманул: эвакуатор подъехал быстро, джип загнали на платформу, а Стайлз сел в кабину водителя. Тот расспросил о «симптомах», поцокал языком и намекнул, что у старых тачек поломки — обычное дело.  
Стайлз и сам это знал. Но он слишком сильно привязался к своей детке, чтобы вот так с ней расстаться. Это же не Дерек, с машинами так не поступают.  
Даже если их ремонт бьет по карману.  
Стайлз чертыхнулся, вспомнив, что на карточке у него сущие гроши, и ему вряд ли хватит денег, чтобы заплатить мастеру. А ведь еще надо как-то добраться домой. Скрепя сердце, он отошел в сторону и набрал номер Дерека.   
— Что? — отозвался тот после примерно десятого гудка. — Где тебя носит?  
— Я в автомастерской, — буркнул Стайлз. — Заберешь меня отсюда?  
— Твой джип наконец сдают на металлолом?  
— Очень смешно, — съязвил Стайлз и зевнул. — Дерек, ты приедешь или мне перекантоваться у Скотта?  
— Ты проведешь незабываемую ночь в доме с полугодовалым младенцем, — не менее язвительно сказал Дерек. — Диктуй адрес, приеду.  
Стайлз посмотрел на визитку и назвал нужную улицу и номер дома. Дерек сухо бросил «выезжаю» и, не дожидаясь, пока Стайлз с ним попрощается, прервал звонок.   
— Чаю? — предложил улыбчивый парень-омега, оторвавшись от джипа и заметив, как Стайлз нервно шагает туда и обратно.  
— Было бы круто, — согласился тот.  
— В подсобке кипяток, пакетики и стаканчики, — указал Такер (Стайлз прочитал имя на бейдже, приклеенном прямо на белую майку).  
Стайлз благодарно кивнул, сходил себе за чаем и вернулся в зал. Такер расчесал пальцами светлые волосы, поднял джип наверх и теперь проводил подробный осмотр.  
— Учишься? — спросил он.  
Ага, из тех, кто любит поговорить за работой. Ну, Стайлз не возражал поболтать.  
— Нет, уже закончил. Я веду утреннее шоу на «Полнолуние ФМ».   
— Ты диджей? — Такер удивленно обернулся. — Стайлз, да? Вау! Я часто слушаю твой эфир. А я мучился, где же я слышал твой голос!  
— Да, я тот трепливый парень, который несет по утрам всякий бред и ставит Шакиру, — несколько смущенно подтвердил Стайлз. — Ничего особенного.  
— У тебя хорошо получается, — искренне похвалил Такер. — Я сделаю тебе скидку. Звездам положены скидки.  
— Брось, какая я звезда? Но спасибо, чувак, — Стайлз улыбнулся — чуть шире, чем обычно.   
Черт, надо было соврать и сказать, что он обычный студент.  
— А твой парень? — продолжил расспросы Такер. — Тоже ведущий?  
— Дерек-то? Не-е-ет, он молчаливый, — возразил Стайлз. — Дерек работает тренером рукопашного боя. Учит самообороне. Преимущественно омег, конечно, чтобы могли за себя постоять при встрече с неадекватным альфой.  
— Ух ты! — присвистнул Такер. — Романтично. Ты у него занимался?  
— Да, — Стайлз обнял ладонями свой чай. Тепло расслабляло. — У меня появился фанат-сталкер, и я чуть не попал в неприятную историю. Ну и… перетрухнул после этого. Записался на курсы и в итоге склеил своего же инструктора — как в дешевом романе.  
— Моя девушка была моей соседкой по квартире, — откликнулся Такер. — Я знаю все о банальностях.  
— Твоя взяла, — Стайлз отсалютовал ему стаканчиком. — Нравится работать здесь?  
— Да, — Такер спрыгнул и взял пояс с ключами. — Люблю копаться в механизмах.  
— Эй? — вопросительно раздалось откуда-то издалека. — Есть кто?  
— Мы здесь! — подал голос Стайлз.  
Дерек вынырнул из коридора и едва заметно улыбнулся, что с его точки зрения должно было изображать вежливое дружелюбие.  
— Привет, — поздоровался он.  
— Привет, — Такер спрыгнул с подножки, вытер руки о замасленное полотенце и протянул Дереку ладонь. Тот ее пожал.  
— Что с ним?  
— Двигатель, — уверенно поставил диагноз Такер. — Будет готово не раньше завтрашнего вечера, и то — не гарантирую.  
— Ясно, — Дерек понятливо кивнул и наконец посмотрел на Стайлза. — Значит, не ждем.  
— Не ждем, — повторил Стайлз и подошел к Дереку. Такер тактично сделал несколько шагов назад. — Тебе надо будет заплатить ему.  
— Что? — переспросил Дерек. — Стайлз, ты охренел?  
— Почему это? — насторожился Стайлз.  
Дерек поджал губы, выждал несколько секунд, усмиряя раздражение, и объяснил:  
— Сначала ты практически орешь на меня, отказываешься приехать, потом я по твоему звонку срываюсь сюда, ты требуешь заплатить за ремонт своего корыта и корчишь при этом морду, будто делаешь мне одолжение.  
— Я сказал, я мог обратиться к Скотту, — пожал плечами Стайлз.   
— Но почему-то позвонил мне, — Дерек рассерженно запихнул руки в карманы. — У тебя проблемы с деньгами?  
— Мне пришлось покупать себе новый лэптоп, помнишь? — тихо произнес Стайлз.  
— Ты сам его уронил, — не остался в долгу Дерек. — Ты хотел мне врезать — и ты поплатился. Это справедливость.  
Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Дерек уже ушел к ждущему его Такеру. Он расплатился своей кредиткой, попрощался с мастером, как и Стайлз, и они вдвоем вышли на улицу к припаркованной Камаро.  
— Телефончиком-то обзавелся? — поддел его Стайлз, когда они сели в машину.  
— Конечно, — Дерек указал на ремень. — Пристегивайся.  
— С каких пор мы соблюдаем правила? — возмутился Стайлз.  
— Мне самому это сделать?  
— Да иди ты, — Стайлз нехотя перекинул ремень через грудь и щелкнул карабином. — Доволен?  
— Счастлив. Я мечтал провести вечер, спасая твою задницу, — проворчал Дерек.  
— Мой герой, — Стайлз постучал пальцами по колену. — Как твоя поездка?  
— Нормально, — ответил Дерек, перестраиваясь.  
— О’кей, — Стайлз достал из кармана телефон и залез на твиттер.  
Он знал, что сейчас бы ему следовало выпытать подробности, чтобы сделать Дереку приятно. Стайлз соврал Такеру — его парень не был таким уж букой, даже любил поговорить, если его слушали с искренним вниманием. Более того, Дерек нуждался в этом самом внимании и привык, что Стайлзу по-настоящему интересны его дела.   
Положа руку на сердце — ничего не изменилось. Стайлзу было любопытно, что происходило на сборе, как проявил себя Дерек, кто еще туда приезжал. Ему нравились истории Дерека, полные насмешливых и точных замечаний о встретившихся ему людях. Когда-то они на этом сошлись: Стайлз продался с потрохами за жесткий взгляд зеленых глаз, хмурую улыбку и бархатный голос, умевший рассмешить его до слез.  
Закрыв твиттер, Стайлз повернулся к Дереку и наткнулся на его четкий профиль. Дерек выглядел уставшим и обиженным. Нехорошо обиженным, когда на самом деле сил злиться нет, но негатив все равно ранит.  
— А подробности будут? — попытался исправить положение Стайлз.   
— Нет, — Дерек прибавил скорость, обгоняя еле движущийся старенький пассат. — Ты же не хочешь со мной разговаривать.  
— Я уже с тобой разговариваю, — заметил Стайлз.  
Его настроение стремительно менялось. Когда он сидел со Скоттом, то искренне желал вообще никогда не видеть Дерека. А сейчас… Пожалуй, он все-таки немного соскучился.  
— А у меня пропало желание, — отрезал Дерек.  
— Твое дело, — Стайлз закусил нижнюю губу и вернулся на твиттер.  
Если Дереку нравится дуться — его проблемы.  
  


.....................

  
  
Лофт встретил их темнотой. Дерек зажег свет и умотал на кухню. Стайлз не торопясь скинул обувь и со вкусом потянулся. Возвращение Дерека сказалось на облике квартиры, она сразу стала более жилой. Стайлз не знал, как Дерек это делает, но он умел влиять на окружающее его пространство. В доме снова появился уют.  
Стайлз поразмыслил и отправился за Дереком. Тот уже ушел с кухни и обнаружился в гостиной, в кресле. На столике рядом стояла чашка кофе, попахивающая коньяком, а Дерек читал книгу, удобно вытянув вперед ноги.  
— Мы в ссоре? — спросил Стайлз, присев на подлокотник парного кресла.  
— Я не знаю, — Дерек не поднял глаз от страницы.  
— Тогда нет, — заявил Стайлз.  
— Ладно, — Дерек продолжал его игнорировать, имитируя глубокую заинтересованность книгой.  
Стайлз снял рубашку, оставшись в одной футболке, кинул ее на пол и ухмыльнулся, уловив реакцию Дерека на свой поступок.   
И правда, сколько они уже не трахались? И сколько еще у Стайлза не будет секса, если ему удастся осуществить задуманное и бросить Дерека? Нельзя упускать свой шанс.  
Стайлз решительно выдернул у Дерека из рук книжку и швырнул ее на столик. У Дерека негодующе приоткрылся рот, Стайлз его быстро поцеловал и неловко забрался на колени.  
— Привет, — поздоровался он совсем другим тоном, чем в автомастерской.  
Стайлз сам не знал, что происходит, но он внезапно дико возбудился — до утекающих в яйца мозгов. Он страшно, до поджимающихся пальцев, хотел Дерека. Хотел поцелуев, объятий, любовных синяков и хриплого дыхания над ухом.  
— Нет, — попробовал оттолкнуть его Дерек. — Пиздуй отсюда, Стайлз. Я лучше позвоню этому механику.  
— У него есть девчонка, — шепнул Стайлз и укусил Дерека за кончик уха. — Придется тебе довольствоваться мной.  
— А ты не соответствуешь моим стандартам, — огрызнулся Дерек, с силой проведя руками по спине Стайлза. — Иди к себе.  
— Сейчас уйду, — пообещал Стайлз и прикрыл глаза, когда Дерек быстро и кусаче начал целовать его шею. — Уже ухожу.  
Стайлз прижался теснее, взял левую ладонь Дерека и положил себе на ширинку. Вообще-то больше всего он хотел ощутить в себе член, но можно начать и с легкой дрочки.  
Дерек послушно надавил, вызвав у Стайлза стон, и жадно потянулся к его губам. О, эту инициативу стоит поддержать. Стайлз рухнул в ощущения, подставился — всем телом сразу — и шире открыл рот, превращая поцелуй в что-то грязное и совершенно улетное.  
Дерек казался _изголодавшимся_ , и Стайлз признал правоту Скотта. Если бы Дерек ходил на сторону, вряд ли бы он сейчас так лапал Стайлза.  
Он уже настроился на горячий секс прямо здесь, на кресле, как Дерек под ним завозился, однозначно спихивая Стайлза и пытаясь встать.  
— Давай останемся тут, — попросил Стайлз, удерживая коленями его бедра.   
— Нет, — отрезал Дерек. — Кровать.  
Стайлз нехотя позволил ему подняться и удивленно вскрикнул, когда Дерек подхватил его под ягодицы.  
— Как в старые добрые времена? — улыбнулся Стайлз, запрыгивая и обвивая Дерека ногами.  
— Точно, — Дерек, придерживая его за бедра, дошагал до спальни и, не включая свет, скинул Стайлза на холодные простыни.  
Стайлз, извиваясь, снял с себя футболку и позволил Дереку стащить с себя джинсы и трусы с носками. Воздух спальни наполнился резким запахом смазки. Стайлз удивленно вздохнул — у него, в принципе, всегда нормально обстояли дела с естественным увлажнением нужных для секса мест, но таким мокрым он давно не был.   
_Насквозь_.  
Дерек, несомненно учуяв степень его желания, тоже не стал долго копаться. Он разделся, лег к Стайлзу и обнял его. Оказывается, и по этому Стайлз немало скучал. Вместо грубости, на которую он настроился после их прелюдии в гостиной, Дерек демонстрировал редко выказываемую им нежность. Они, бывало, занимались так любовью — но не часто. Дерек бережно, почти невинно целовал ему губы — без намека на язык. Гладил тело Стайлза: проходился по ребрам, задевал ладонями соски, ласкал подтянутый живот. Терся о бедро вставшим членом, помечая и намекая на грядущее удовольствие. Как-то так все происходило в их первый раз. Стайлз-то был уверен, что они впервые переспят прямо в зале, на матах, но Дерек привез его домой, раздел и заласкал до потери сознания — в буквальном смысле, Стайлз отключился после оргазма.  
— Ты меня с ума хочешь свести? — пожаловался Стайлз, стоило Дереку влажно поцеловать его под челюстью. — Тебе нос отказал? Ты не чуешь, насколько я готов?  
— К чему готов? — мягко-мягко уточнил Дерек. — Принять в себя мой член?  
— А зачем еще я здесь? — не сдержал ропота Стайлз. — Да. Дерек, хватит меня истязать!  
Вместо ответа Дерек одним плавным движением вставил в него два пальца, и Стайлз потрясенно умолк, переживая сладкую судорогу. Он сжался, удерживая Дерека в себе, и впечатался затылком в подушку.  
Губы скользнули по шее вниз, ущипнули за сосок, отозвавшийся приятной болью, и поцеловали живот повыше пупка. Дерек забрал в рот головку члена, пососал ее, — расслабленно и лениво — и Стайлз совсем растекся в безмозглое, потерявшее разум желе. Если бы сейчас ему сунули микрофон, он бы смог только блаженно мычать. А ведь Стайлз умел собираться и работать даже с похмелья, недосыпа и в диком раздражении.  
— Дерек, — позвал он, кусая губы.  
Ему было одуряюще хорошо — и все же хотелось большего.  
— Ну давай же. Дерек… Давай сюда свой волшебный член. В меня. В Стайлза. Стайлзу очень нужен твой член, чувак. И узел. Клянусь, я тебе врежу, если ты не дашь мне сейчас нормальную вязку. Де… О-о-ох!  
Дерек развел внутри него пальцы, надавил подушечками на стенки и легко куснул за внутреннюю сторону бедра.  
А потом сделал так, как Стайлз попросил.   
Заполнивший внутренности член принес секундное облегчение. Стайлз что-то довольно пробормотал, кажется, похвалил своего альфу, раздвинул ноги и почувствовал, как на мокрое от смазки мышечное колечко давит узел.  
— Хватит тянуть, — позвал Стайлз. — Дерек! Что тебе надо? Хочешь, чтобы я умолял? Грязные разговорчики? Да легко. Я…  
Дерек пропихнул внутрь узел и вытащил его, заставив Стайлза вскрикнуть.  
— Мы договорились не разговаривать, — напомнил Дерек с присущей ему мстительностью. — Точно хочешь узел?  
— Нет, подразни меня и свали! — рассердился Стайлз. — Хочу. Вставляй, все нормально, я пил таблетки. Не залечу.  
— Не залетишь, — отозвался Дерек и вдруг рывком вошел, безбожно растягивая ему дырку.  
Стайлз ударил ладонью по кровати от избытка ощущений, вслепую нашел голову Дерека и потащил его к себе за волосы, требовательно целуя. Тот ответил, продолжая двигаться внутри Стайлза, и перестал издеваться, ритмично толкаясь до тех пор, пока их обоих не тряхануло оргазмом. Стайлз благодарно поцеловал Дерека, несмотря на побаливающие губы, кое-как вытер свою сперму и устроился на боку. Глаза слипались: как любая омега, после вязки он впадал в приятный ступор. Состояние обуславливала сама природа его сущности. Спокойное поведение омеги благотворно сказывалось на возможности оплодотворения. В его случае, правда, природа могла отсосать — современные средства контрацепции давали отличную гарантию не обзавестись ребенком по глупости и неосторожности.  
Дерек пошевелился за его спиной и погладил Стайлза по груди.  
— Спишь?  
— Сейчас вырублюсь, — честно предупредил Стайлз. — Ты потом…  
— Да, — пообещал Дерек и поцеловал его в плечо. — Спи.  
Вот и отлично — это уже заботы альфы. Вытащить узел, укутать омегу, согреть его своим телом. А Стайлз пока поспит, утренний эфир никто не отменял.  
  


.....................

  
  
— Выглядишь довольным, — Лидия карандашом поправила идеально завитый локон. — Кого-то вчера оттрахали?  
— Помолчи, — Стайлз схватил стаканчик кофе, отхлебнул из него и выплюнул жидкость обратно. — Что за хрень?!  
— Кофе без кофеина.  
— Что? — Стайлз швырнул стаканчик в мусорку. — За окном еще не рассвело толком, какой смысл в кофе без кофеина? Мне нужно проснуться!  
— Я могу облить тебя холодной водой или урезать твою зарплату вдвое, уверена — тебя это взбодрит, — Лидия состроила самодовольную гримаску и вернулась к работе.  
Редактору бездельничать некогда, это Стайлз и сам понимал, но… какого черта?  
— Лидия?  
— У тебя эфир через пять минут, не хочешь подготовиться? Ты и так сегодня поздно.  
— Мы с тобой потом обязательно поговорим, — пообещал Стайлз, пнув мусорку, откуда до сих пор пахло фальшивым кофе.  
— Конечно, милый, — подмигнула Лидия. — Четыре минуты.  
— Иду! — раздраженно рявкнул Стайлз и дернул дверь, за которой скрывался   
диджейский пульт. Слава богу, для работы ему не очень требовался мозг, он научился болтать не задумываясь.  
Стайлз включил питание, перевел рычажки в рабочее положение, дождался, пока стрелка часов добежит до двенадцати, и кивнул, услышав первые ноты гимна.   
— …и домом храбрых, — подпел он, выйдя в эфир. — Я приветствую вас всех, вставшие спозаранку храбрецы, которые присоединились к нашей волне. С вами я, диджей Стайлз, это «Полнолуние ФМ» и ваше любимое, я надеюсь, утреннее шоу «This is AWESOME!». Итак, время сделать глоток кофе — которого, скажу вам по секрету, меня сегодня подло лишили — и послушать новый зажигательный хит…  
Стайлз убедился, что песня заиграла, отключился и сунул нос в приготовленный Лидией план. Никаких особых изменений не было, значит, можно расслабиться и действовать по накатанной. Стайлз покрутился в кресле, прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.  
Лидия права, он чуть не опоздал, чего с ним не случалось уже очень давно. Но Стайлз еле заставил себя вылезти утром из кровати. Все шло по обычному сценарию — будильник сработал, Дерек, не просыпаясь, скинул сигнал, потряс Стайлза за плечо и провалился обратно в сон. Он всегда спал чутко, в отличие от Стайлза, но за годы совместной жизни приспособился к их разнице в графике. Дерек научился игнорировать утренние сборы Стайлза, хотя тот все равно честно старался вести себя как можно тише.   
Стайлз не привык задерживаться в постели, но сегодня… сегодня он почему-то повернулся к Дереку лицом, потерся щекой о горячее плечо и несколько минут лежал без движения, вдыхая запах Дерека и наслаждаясь его теплом. Стайлз понимал, что это всего лишь физиология, он омега, Дерек альфа, поэтому ему так уютно, поэтому хочется остаться рядом, и все же в глубине души его грызла тоска.  
Вечером он покончит с этим фарсом. Дерек избегал его уже несколько недель, зато вел себя подчеркнуто ласково, заботливо и предупредительно. Приносил Стайлзу любимую еду, но совершенно потерял интерес к сексу — не считая вчерашнего вечера, когда его принудили к перепиху. Симптомы налицо.   
Дерек и сам готовится его бросить.  
И стоит разобраться с этим сразу. Тем более что Стайлз был не против порвать отношения. Дерек вдруг стал чем-то неуловимо бесить. Стайлзу хотелось уйти от него, сбежать, спрятаться. Присутствие Дерека напрягало и раздражало, злило, беспокоило.  
Стайлз ни капли не колебался в своем решении, пока утром не осознал, что в последний раз просыпается в одной кровати с Дереком. Но он как-нибудь переживет кратковременный приступ тоски по ушедшему. Точно.  
Выкинув лишнее из головы, Стайлз размялся, потянулся и с удвоенным энтузиазмом взялся за работу.  
Закончив свой эфир и передав пост Джексону, Стайлз ввалился в кабинетик Лидии и постучал костяшками пальцев по косяку, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Что тебе, Стилински? — Лидия положила трубку и уставилась на Стайлза.  
— Научи меня, как порвать с Дереком, — попросил Стайлз.  
— «Дерек, ты замечательный, но нам пора двигаться дальше. Давай расстанемся», — безразлично произнесла Лидия. — Все еще не передумал?  
— Я тебе объяснял, — устало напомнил Стайлз и приложился к стаканчику. Джексон, ублюдок, несмотря на четко высказанную просьбу, привез Стайлзу чай, а не кофе.  
— Ладно, — пробормотала Лидия. — Это проблемы Дерека, а не мои.  
— Что?  
— Ничего, — Лидия поправила кулон с совой, устроив его прямо в ложбинке на груди. — Стайлз, скажи, как есть. Так будет лучше всего.  
— Хорошо, — поблагодарил Стайлз и подкинул ключи в руке. — Тогда я поехал.  
— Ты сегодня взял машину Дерека? — уточнила Лидия, прищурившись.  
— Да, мой джип в ремонте.  
— А ты с ним договаривался?   
Стайлз нахмурился.  
— Нет, я… мне не пришло в голову, — честно признался он, ощутив отголоски вины.  
— Думаю, у тебя не возникнет проблем при расставании, — пожала плечами Лидия. — Ты берешь без спросу его тачку, зарабатываешь в два раза меньше, чем он, тратишь свободное время на онлайн-игрушки. Дерек найдет себе омегу и получше. Удачи, Стайлз.  
— Обожаю твой способ меня подбадривать, — скривился Стайлз. — До завтра.   
Лидия махнула ему вслед и погрузилась в расчеты. Стайлз сбежал вниз, залез в Камаро и проверил телефон. От Дерека ничего не было.   
Ха, раньше бы Стайлзу здорово влетело за «угнанную» машину. Теперь же ему не досталось даже гневной смски.  
Стайлз зевнул, завел мотор и поехал в супермаркет — еще во время эфира ему страшно, до потекших слюнок, захотелось тунца. Стайлз редко его ел, вкус ему скорее не нравился, чем нравился, но сейчас его желудок требовательно бурчал, и Стайлз не собирался сопротивляться своим желаниям. Тунец так тунец.  
Смена пристрастий это нормально.  
  


.....................

  
  
— Ты рано, — удивился Стайлз и спешно прикрыл рот, пережевывая ужин.  
— Была назначена индивидуальная тренировка, но ее отменили, — пояснил Дерек и присел на стул напротив Стайлза. — Что это ты ешь?  
Стайлз выскреб ложкой остатки консервов и показал Дереку этикетку.  
— Я думал, ты ненавидишь тунца? Мы никогда его не покупаем, — Дерек недоуменно приподнял брови.  
— Захотелось.  
Дерек быстро взглянул на него, моргнул и неожиданно улыбнулся:  
— Ясно.  
Стайлз взял пустую банку, удержавшись от вылизывания ее изнутри языком, и выкинул жестянку в помойное ведро. Вымыл ложку, напился сока и повернулся к Дереку.  
— Ужинать будешь?  
— Позже, я пока не голоден, — Дерек вел себя как-то странно, и Стайлзу стало не по себе.  
Ладно, хватит тянуть. Чем быстрее он от этого отделается, тем легче ему станет.  
— Нам надо поговорить, — решительно сообщил Стайлз, скрестив руки на груди.  
Дерек улыбнулся еще шире, откинулся на спинку стула и кивнул.  
— Давай поговорим. Что случилось, Стайлз?  
Что-то не складывалось. Голос Дерека был таким мягким, таким… нежным, будто он ждал, что Стайлз сейчас начнет признаваться ему в любви.   
Упс, чувак, все совсем не так. Блин.  
Стайлз снова заколебался, внутри все сжалось от страха и, разозлившись на себя за слабость, он выпалил:  
— Давай расстанемся.  
Улыбка Дерека застыла. Он шевельнул губами, приоткрыл рот и нахмурился:   
— Что?..  
— Расстанемся. Я больше не хочу с тобой встречаться, — пояснил Стайлз. — Дерек, наши отношения изжили себя.  
— Я не понимаю, — Дерек мотнул головой. Как если бы пропустил на тренировке удар в челюсть.  
— Что тут не понимать? — Стайлз налил себе новую порцию сока. — Были «мы», теперь снова будут я и ты.   
— Я что-то сделал? — по-детски беспомощно спросил Дерек. — Стайлз, что случилось?  
Он встал, обошел стол и приблизился к Стайлзу. Поднял руку и осторожно дотронулся до его плеча.  
— Стайлз?  
Стайлз стряхнул руку и легонько отпихнул Дерека назад, намекая, что хочет больше личного пространства.  
— Давай обойдемся без разговора «дело не в тебе, дело во мне», о’кей? Дерек, я знаю, что я тебе надоел. И ты тоже… между нами что-то сломалось, сам видишь. Давай расстанемся сейчас, пока мы не испытываем друг к другу ненависти.  
Все-таки иногда полезно смотреть ТВ — волей-неволей набираешься подходящих на все случаи жизни речевых оборотов.  
— Ты спятил? — Дерек, кажется, пришел в себя, и место потрясенного ребенка заменил раздражительный альфа. — Стайлз, ты рехнулся, что ли? Мы не будем расставаться!  
— Как это не будем? — обалдел Стайлз. — Подожди, так не бывает. Я сказал — все. Я больше не хочу быть с тобой.  
— Отношения подразумевают двоих, как насчет моего мнения? — перебил Дерек. — Меня все устраивает.  
— А меня — нет! — рявкнул Стайлз, сдерживая желание сбежать. — Между нами все кончено.  
— Ничего подобного, — Дерек плотно сжал губы, его радужка покраснела. — Ты мой омега.  
— Нет, я свободен с этой минуты, — заявил Стайлз. — Иди на хер, ты не имеешь право меня удерживать!  
— Вот как? Не имею? — переспросил Дерек. — Значит, ты сегодня проснулся и решил — а не порвать ли мне без видимой причины отношения с парнем, с которым я встречаюсь уже три года? Да, отличная мысль!  
— Сарказм? Ты серьезно? — Стайлз не выдержал и все-таки отступил назад. Присутствие Дерека нервировало и чуть-чуть пугало. Конечно, тот ничего ему не сделает, но зачем нарываться?  
— Тогда объясни мне, — Дерек развел руками в разные стороны. — Почему ты меня бросаешь?  
— Я не бросаю! — Стайлз завел руки за голову и уставился в потолок. Прикрыл глаза, успокаиваясь, и продолжил: — Дерек. Посмотри сам. Ты почти не появляешься дома — сегодня первый вечер, когда ты пришел до того, как я лег спать.   
— Я работаю, Стайлз!  
— С каких пор ты так много работаешь? — опять завелся Стайлз. — Тебе что, понадобились деньги? Ты тайно подсел на наркоту? Или спускаешь бабки за игорным столом?  
— Нет же! Я… — Дерек осекся. — Стайлз, что плохого в том, что я решил немного улучшить наше финансовое положение?  
— То, что нам всегда хватало денег, и ты задерживаешься на работе из-за того, что не хочешь приходить сюда, домой, потому что здесь буду я, Дерек. Найди у себя яйца, альфа, и признайся в этом! — переходить на крик Стайлз не планировал, но ситуация все больше выходила из-под контроля.  
— Это неправда! — Дерек тоже повысил голос, его скулы заострились, как и всегда в приступах гнева. — Я вовсе…  
— И, кстати, насчет яиц, — Стайлз был бы рад остановиться, но его несло. — Ты меня даже больше не хочешь. Вчера ты со мной лег только потому, что я к тебе пристал. Ах да, ну и потому, что ты в принципе любишь секс. Вряд ли ты мне изменял, ты же слишком благородный для этого, верно? Но я перестал тебя возбуждать. Дерек, не ломай комедию, давай поговорим начистоту!  
— Я говорю начистоту! — Дерек стукнул ладонью по столешнице, оставив на ней следы когтей. — Я хотел тебя вчера. Не просто секса, а тебя! Ты не перестал меня возбуждать… Да почему мы вообще это обсуждаем?  
— Потому что ты мне сейчас врешь, о’кей? — разозлился Стайлз. — Я _слышу_ , что ты юлишь и лжешь мне, блин. Не делай из меня идиота! Все, блядь. Достал. Я сказал — все кончено. Нравится тебе это или нет.  
Дерек втянул когти, сжал пальцы в кулаки и посмотрел в сторону. Он тяжело, рассерженно дышал. Стайлз видел, как надувается и опадает мощная грудная клетка, видел, как на виске Дерека вздулась вена, и остро чувствовал чужую ярость. Недовольство своего альфы.  
Своего _бывшего_ альфы. Надо сосредоточиться на этом.  
— Дошло наконец? — осведомился Стайлз, выждав около минуты и не получив никакой реакции.  
— Вернешься жить к отцу? — глаза Дерека снова стали нормального зеленого цвета.   
— Пока не решил. Ты хочешь выставить меня на улицу?   
Стайлз признавал, что доля Дерека в их общем имуществе была несколько больше его собственной. Что поделать, бизнес Дерека шел успешнее.  
— Ты этого заслуживаешь, — вместе с яростью из голоса ушли все эмоции. У Стайлза на мгновение возникло жуткое ощущение, что ему ответил робот. — Но ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько тебе потребуется. Надеюсь, мы не станем играть в «останемся друзьями»? Потому что, давай проясним сразу, мне это неинтересно.  
— И это одна из причин, Дерек, — не удержался Стайлз, «забыв» поблагодарить за разрешение остаться. — Тебе похуй. Раз я перестал быть интересен в койке — я неинтересен нигде.  
Дерек отвернулся, взял стакан и налил себе воды.  
Стайлз переступил с ноги на ногу. Его начало потряхивать, пальцы мелко дрожали, сердце бешено стучало, отдаваясь частым стаккато где-то в глотке. Словно кто-то записал нормальный ритм на пленку и сделал ремикс, ускорив его в разы.  
Рот наполнился слюной, перед глазами заплясали темные пятна. Дерек обернулся.  
— Стайлз?  
— Я буду у себя, — сказал Стайлз.  
Приступ дурноты откатил, оставив за собой обычную слабость. Наверное, Стайлз приболел, в студии по утрам холодно.  
Он, не оглядываясь, ушел в гостевую комнату, которая изначально числилась за Стайлзом, лег на диван и закрыл глаза.  
Дело сделано.   
Вот только ни облегчения, ни успокоения Стайлз не испытывал.  
Он свернулся в клубок, натянул на себя плед и почти успел задремать, когда услышал возню в прихожей. Стайлза как подбросило. Он протопал на звук и остолбенел, увидев застегивающего куртку Дерека.  
— Ты куда?  
— Тебя не касается, — спокойно ответил тот, проверив бумажник.  
— Давай без этого, — попросил Стайлз. — Серьезно, уже поздно. Куда ты?  
— Я не хочу сейчас оставаться с тобой под одной крышей, — Дерек мазнул по нему взглядом и присел на корточки, завязывая шнурки на кроссовках. — Переночую в другом месте.  
— В каком?   
— Я сказал — тебя не касается, — Дерек справился с узлом, выпрямился и нажал на ручку двери. — Кстати. Я пригнал твой джип, ключи в ящике. За счет можешь не беспокоиться, я оплатил.  
— Я отдам тебе деньги, — пробормотал Стайлз, ощутив непонятную эмоцию — что-то между стыдом и жалостью к себе.  
— Обойдемся без дешевых жестов, — Дерек выключил свет. — Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.  
Стайлз ошеломленно пронаблюдал, как дверь открылась и закрылась, спрятав за собой широкую спину Дерека, и сел на подаренный Скоттом пуфик — редкостно безобразный, но потрясающе удобный.  
К кому Дерек мог пойти на ночевку?  
Стайлз поджал под себя ноги и уставился в темноту. Внутри стало совсем паршиво, а еще где-то под ребрами бушевала тупая иррациональная ревность.  
К кому Дерек сейчас отправится зализывать душевные раны? Его семья живет в соседнем штате, а значит…  
Ну конечно. Наверняка напросится на ночлег к Айзеку и Дженнифер. Как же, разве они откажут приютить босса? Интересно, Айзек по-прежнему будет восхищаться Дереком, когда тот завалит его подружку? Или, может, они сообразят секс на троих?  
Стайлз очнулся от своих мыслей, пнул обувной рожок — тот с грохотом отлетел к стене — и двинулся в их с Дереком спальню. Не раздумывая забрался на кровать, стараясь не отвлекаться на настойчивый запах — _их_ запах, и закусил подушечку большого пальца.  
Айзек жил близко, Дереку не понадобится много времени, чтобы добраться. Стайлз выждет, ну скажем, минут двадцать, и позвонит им под благовидным предлогом. Убедится, что Дерек у них, а не нажирается в каком-нибудь баре или ищет неприятностей — и спокойно ляжет спать.  
Отличный план.  
  


.....................

  
  
— Стайлз, я тебя убью, — сонно пообещала Эрика, сняв трубку. — Клянусь богом, меня ничто не остановит. Даже то, что ты сын моего шефа.  
— Давай оставим сантименты на потом, — Стайлз в нетерпении перехватил трубку поудобнее. — Эрика, ты должна мне помочь. Найди мне Дерека.  
— Вынь голову из задницы и поищи его в своей постели, — Эрика, не скрываясь, зевнула.  
— Если бы он был в моей постели, я бы тебе не звонил, — возразил Стайлз. — Ну давай, ты же моя Женщина-кошка, помоги Бэтмену!  
— Подожди, ты что, не шутишь? — вот теперь Эрика проснулась. — Дерек задержался на работе и не пришел домой? Ты ему звонил?  
— Нет, мы… Короче, тут такое дело, — замялся Стайлз. — В общем, мы расстались — я его бросил, ладно, и Дерек психанул. Он куда-то ушел, не предупредив куда, и я немного волнуюсь. Он любит гонять, когда не в духе, а если переборщит с выпивкой, запросто ввяжется в драку.   
— Или он просто выпьет и снимет какую-нибудь шлюшку, как делают большинство парней, — прокомментировала Эрика. — Какого черта вы расстались? Стайлз, это такой прикол?  
— Это не прикол, что вы все, блядь, прицепились! — возмутился Стайлз. — Что, великолепного Дерека нельзя бросить?  
— Я не это имела в виду, — отрезала Эрика. — Просто… ты же всегда был от него без ума.  
— Не был.  
— Еще как был, — хмыкнула Эрика. — Ты звонил его друзьям?  
— Я поговорил с Айзеком, он у них не появлялся. И у Скотта. И у Криса. Я даже позвонил его чокнутому дяде — Дерек нигде не показывался.  
— Значит точно схема «бар плюс шлюшка», — удовлетворенно произнесла Эрика.  
— Что-то я не слышу сочувствия в твоем голосе, — обиделся Стайлз.  
Вообще-то ему страшно хотелось спать. Часы показывали полпервого, но Стайлз знал, что не заснет, пока не разыщет Дерека.  
— Не вижу повода сочувствовать, — в динамике послышался шум льющейся воды, наверное, Эрике захотелось пить. — Ты с ним расстался, а не он с тобой. А у меня только что появился шанс завести классного бойфренда. Мне всегда нравилась ваша квартира.  
— Мы с тобой дружим с детства, — напомнил Стайлз. — Я отдавал тебе мое желе еще в детском саду.  
— Поэтому я уже сижу за компьютером и пробиваю мобильник Дерека по сигналу GPS, — отозвалась Эрика. — Но если хочешь знать мое мнение — ты кретин.  
— Спасибо, оставь свое мнение при себе, — Стайлз зарылся носом в подушку. — Ну и как обстановка?  
— У меня тут техника попроще, чем у НАСА, знаешь ли, — фыркнула Эрика. — Потерпи.  
— Конечно, вся ночь впереди.  
— Это ты поднял меня из постели, — буркнула Эрика. — Так, погоди, кажется, есть результат.  
Стайлз сжал трубку.  
— Ну?  
— Я тебе перезвоню, — сказала Эрика и отключилась.  
— Да чтоб тебя! — выругался Стайлз и положил трубку рядом с собой.  
Разумеется, можно было набрать Дерека и все узнать из первых рук, но Стайлз бы скорее отрезал себе язык.  
Впрочем, Эрика перезвонила быстро — минут через пять, и от ее прежнего легкого и беззаботного тона не осталось ничего.  
— Я его нашла, — сообщила она, не поздоровавшись. — Я ошиблась, он не в баре и не у шлюхи. Дерек в порядке, ложись спать, Стайлз.  
— Где он? — Стайлз сел и поскреб когтями по любимым простыням.  
Надо же, Дерек вчера поменял белье, а он заметил только сейчас.  
— В безопасности, — заявила Эрика. — Стайлз, это вторжение в личную жизнь, я тебе не скажу, не уговаривай. И желе меня больше не подкупишь.  
— Сучка, — сдался Стайлз, отлично знавший этот тон.  
— Придурок, — отозвалась Эрика. — Я тебе не вру, твой бывший в норме. Спокойной ночи.  
Эрика отключилась, но Стайлз бы все равно вряд ли ей ответил.  
Спокойно произнесенное «бывший» внезапно ударило его под дых. Стайлз, действуя автоматически, выключил в спальне свет, плотно закутался в одеяло, поставил два дополнительных будильника и закрыл глаза.  
Он машинально полез на соседнюю половину, наткнулся на пустоту и, стараясь дышать ровно, досчитал до десяти.   
Это сила привычки, только и всего. Сейчас он представит, что Дерек уехал на сборы, а со временем эта нелепая тоска пройдет.  
Стайлз погладил забурчавший живот, натянул одеяло до носа и, несколько раз зевнув, заснул.  
  


.....................

  
  
— Паршиво выглядишь, Стилински, — поприветствовал его устроившийся на подоконнике Джексон. — И шоу ты сегодня вел отстойно. Оно было даже хуже, чем обычно. Поздравляю.  
— От всей души, — Стайлз сделал выразительную паузу, — _спасибо тебе_ , Джексон.  
— Порой вы так милы друг с другом, что я боюсь однажды прийти на работу и застать вас без штанов, — задумчиво произнесла Лидия, любуясь свежим маникюром. — Стайлз, что ты хотел?  
— Не при нем, — Стайлз ткнул пальцем в Джексона. Тот скрестил руки и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Джексон?  
— Я до сих пор не уволился с этой паршивой радиостанции только из-за твоего очарования, Лидия, и постоянных проколов этого придурка, — помотал головой Джексон. — Выкладывай, Стилински, что еще случилось в твоей жалкой жизни?  
Стайлз наклонился к Лидии и громким шепотом спросил:  
— Скажи, его член действительно размером с мой мизинец? Ты меня не обманула?  
Джексон закатил глаза. Лидия подула на ногти, досушивая лак.  
— Повторяю: я в этом не участвую, мальчики. И если ты сейчас же не перейдешь к делу…  
— Ладно, ладно! — Стайлз присел на тумбочку и чуть не свалил на пол кадку с цветком. — Черт! Нахрен тут эта твоя зелень?.. Так вот, у меня к тебе вопрос.  
— Ты вообще планируешь его задавать? — Лидия встряхнула рыжими кудрями.  
— Насколько жалко я буду выглядеть, если поеду к Дереку на работу? — выпалил Стайлз. — Потому что, я боюсь, он неправильно меня поймет. Подумает, что я передумал или что я за ним бегаю, а это не так. Я всего лишь хочу прояснить одну вещь.  
— Ты будешь выглядеть на сто процентов жалко, — подал голос Джексон. — Гарантирую.  
— Согласна с Джексоном, — Лидия вздохнула. — Милый. Тебе стоит отправиться домой и выспаться. У тебя круги под глазами.  
— Я мало спал, — признался Стайлз.  
На самом деле он спал не просто мало, а катастрофически мало. Дополнительно заведенные будильники не понадобились. Стайлз отключился на два часа, после чего открыл глаза и, как ни старался, так больше и не уснул.  
— Дай ему попить, — обратилась Лидия к Джексону.  
Тот слез с подоконника, открыл дверцу мини-холодильника и вытащил бутылку, на этикетке которой красовалось «зеленый чай с алоэ».  
Господи, его друзья что, сговорились не давать ему пить нормальные напитки? Но в горле сохло, а после бессонной ночи водный баланс в организме был нарушен. Стайлз забрал у Джексона бутылку, скрутил крышку и сделал несколько больших глотков.  
Хм, не так и плохо.  
Стайлз с интересом пригляделся, запоминая, как выглядит этикетка, и чуть не пропустил мимо ушей слова Джексона:  
— Не лучше ли вместо Дерека навестить отца?  
— Ты что?! — Стайлз чуть не подавился. — Я пока не говорил ему о нашем разрыве. Отец, конечно, порадуется за меня, они с Дереком никогда не ладили, но я хочу подождать подходящего момента.  
— Кретин, — постановил Джексон.   
— Лидия! — возмутился Стайлз.  
— Я не буду его одергивать, — отозвалась та. — Стайлз, тебе не следовало рвать с Дереком, ты не должен скрывать свой поступок от отца и тебе ни в коем случае нельзя ехать к Дереку на работу, ты только все усугубишь.  
— Мы расстались, — напомнил Стайлз. — Я ничего не могу усугубить.  
Он в раздражении снова приложился к бутылке, выхлебав почти половину, вернул ее Джексону и застегнул толстовку.  
— Счастливо оставаться.  
— Если что — после эфира я свободен, — сказал Джексон. — Захочешь поплакаться — приезжай к нам, сегодня очередь Лидии выбирать фильм. Будет очередная сопливая мелодрама, как раз тебе в настроение.  
Стайлз молча показал ему средний палец и вышел из кабинета Лидии. Он по привычке заглянул в пустующую студию — на сегодня была назначена профилактика, и техники проверяли оборудование. Стайлз поправил оставленную для Джексона папку, водрузил сверху большое красное яблоко и сбежал вниз по лестнице.  
Плевать на чужое мнение. Стайлз должен выяснить, что это за хрень вчера была.  
  


.....................

  
  
Охрана пустила его без вопросов. Стайлз поднялся на второй этаж, шлепнул по турникету заныканной магнитной карточкой и двинулся мимо раздевалок прямиком к дверям зала. Занятие было в самом разгаре. Группа отрабатывала поворот с ударом локтем. Стайлз шагнул за порог, выискивая глазами Дерека, и врезался в Дженнифер.  
— Ой! — воскликнула та и обеспокоенно всплеснула руками. — Прости, пожалуйста. Я тебя не ушибла?   
— Все нормально, — Стайлз показательно растер ничуть не болевшее плечо и поморщился.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Ага, вот и Дерек.  
— Можно тебя на пару слов? — попросил Стайлз.  
— Иди, я присмотрю, — тут же предложила Дженнифер, обратившись к Дереку.  
— У меня занятие, — отрезал Дерек. — Стайлз, ты мешаешь.  
— Две минуты, — потребовал Стайлз.  
Дерек недовольно выдохнул:  
— Джен, я быстро.  
Та кивнула, длинный темный хвост скользнул по плечу. Дженнифер улыбнулась и подошла к ближайшей девушке-омеге, поправив ей движение. Дерек взял Стайлза за локоть и вывел за дверь.  
— Что все это значит? — спросил он.  
— Это моя реплика, — заявил Стайлз. — Честно говоря, я думал, что ты проспишься и начнешь вести себя, как взрослый человек. Дерек, я тебе звонил все утро. Оставил три сообщения и написал четыре смски. Что тебе помешало взять блядскую трубку и ответить мне?  
— Нежелание с тобой общаться, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Ты мог бы и сам догадаться.  
— Я не просил со мной общаться! — вспыхнул Стайлз. — Нахуй мне твое общение. Я хотел убедиться, что ты жив!  
— Ты в этом убедился еще ночью, когда отправил свою подружку меня выслеживать, — понизив голос, рявкнул Дерек. — Так что давай-ка, объясни мне, какого черта ты не оставляешь меня в покое? Тебе мало выставить меня пинком под зад из своей жизни, обязательно желаешь посмотреть шоу? Что тебе от меня надо, Стайлз?  
— Какое, к черту, шоу? — Стайлз засунул руки в карманы толстовки и нервно оттянул их вниз. — Да, я попросил Эрику узнать где ты, я волновался. И хотя ты выставляешь меня сейчас козлом — то, что мы расстались, не значит, что мне на тебя насрать!  
— Ебал я твое «беспокойство», — Дерек показал в воздухе кавычки. — Проваливай домой, Стайлз.   
— Тренер? — окликнула Дерека появившаяся в коридоре девушка-омега. — Вы нам нужны.   
— Иду, — кивнул Дерек.   
— А вы тоже здесь занимались? — обратилась девчонка к Стайлзу.  
— Да, я проходил курс, — ответил тот, злясь, что их прервали.  
— Вау, и теперь не боитесь никого и ничего?  
— Появилась кое-какая уверенность в своих силах, — через силу растянул губы в улыбке Стайлз. — Хотите, покажу?  
Дерек моментально вспыхнул:  
— Стайлз!  
— Ой, это было бы так чудесно! — девушка захлопала в ладоши и влетела в зал. — Тренер Дерек пообещал нам мастер-класс!  
— Ты не можешь драться! Откажись! — настойчиво произнес Дерек.  
— Еще как могу, — Стайлз вошел в зал и помахал присутствующим.  
Дженнифер поправила свисток на шее.  
— Поприветствуем Стайлза, выпускника наших курсов, — призвала она группу.   
Те послушно зааплодировали, а Стайлз ощутил, как внутри появилось приятное предвкушение. Ему со вчерашнего вечера очень хотелось врезать Дереку, и он не собирался упускать шанс сделать это.   
Дерек подошел сзади и наклонился к самому уху Стайлза, так, что от его дыхания зашевелились волоски на шее.  
— Не рискуй, — попросил он, и эта интонация как-то странно подействовала на Стайлза.  
Только что он хотел выложиться по максимуму и вдруг передумал.  
Ладно, с этих новичков хватит и парочки стандартных связок.  
— Кем ты работаешь? — выкрикнул парень-альфа из дальнего угла зала.  
— Диджей на радио, — признался Стайлз. — Умею метать музыкальные диски, как ниндзя.  
Парень рассмеялся, а Дерек обошел Стайлза по дуге и встал перед ним, плавно войдя в стойку.  
— Стайлз покажет вам, как правильно нападать, если возникла такая необходимость, — заявил Дерек.  
Стайлз закусил губу. Вот Дерек мудак, оставил себе преимущество.  
Он сделал обманный выпад, Дерек застыл на мгновение и ушел от удара в последние доли секунды.  
— Видите, — прокомментировала Дженнифер. — Неподготовленный человек получил бы здесь удар по корпусу. Если еще вовремя выпустить когти, это приведет к легкому, но довольно болезненному ранению.  
Стайлз пошевелил в воздухе пальчиками, демонстрируя острые тонкие когти — у альф они были потолще и покороче. Он втянул когти обратно, сделал шаг к Дереку и ловко развернулся, ставя ему под ножку. Дерек показал, что хватается за плечо и сымитировал падение, но не упал. Он прогнулся почти до самой земли и сохранил равновесие.  
— Если вы повалите нападающего на землю, то получите время, чтобы сбежать, — опять вмешалась Дженнифер. — Обратите внимание, сразу после проведенного приема Стайлз отскочил — чтобы противник не мог ударить его по ногам.  
— А мы должны убегать?  
— Вы должны стремиться уйти от конфликта любым путем, — со всей серьезностью ответил Дерек. — Драться следует только в случае крайней необходимости. Всегда может что-то пойти не так. Ваша задача — собственная безопасность. Не стоит ей рисковать ради возможности покрасоваться.  
— Но если…  
Очередному любопытствующему не удалось закончить вопрос. Дерек двинулся на Стайлза — быстро и как-то резко, нахрапом. Стайлз проскользнул в сторону, попытался парировать удар, понял, что не успевает, и подставил плечо. Дерек показательно мазнул по нему когтями, Стайлз опять дернулся, стараясь улизнуть, и понял, что просчитался. Пальцы Дерека застыли в дюйме от его открытого живота — Стайлз полностью просрал защиту. Странно, что для большей эффектности Дерек не выпустил когти.  
— Это то, что моей группе сказали на последнем занятии, — Стайлз цокнул языком. — Даже если ты классно подготовлен, всегда есть шанс наткнуться на того, кто круче тебя. И если вы сейчас посчитали меня лузером — зря, я считался у нас вторым номером по мастерству.  
Дерек осторожно взял Стайлза за толстовку на животе и подвинул его в сторону. Мимолетное прикосновение руки показалось вдруг странно приятным.  
— А кто был первым?  
— Моя подружка, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Но она работает в полиции, так что Эрика не в счет, у нее была спецподготовка помимо этих курсов.  
— Спасибо за демонстрацию, Стайлз, — перебил его Дерек с той подчеркнуто вежливой улыбкой, которая означала, что Стайлза сейчас вытолкают взашей. — Джен, проводишь его до проходной? Заодно скажи ребятам, пусть нам кондиционер приглушат, в зале холодно.  
— Конечно, — Дженнифер взяла Стайлза под руку, и тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как проследовать до поста охраны.  
— Все в порядке? — спросила она, поцеловав Стайлза в щеку на прощание.  
— Да просто восторг, — фальшиво улыбнулся Стайлз.  
Но Дженнифер, кажется, приняла его слова за чистую монету. Она подмигнула охранникам и зашагала обратно. Стайлз поднял воротник — Дерек прав, в зале было холодно, и он слегка промерз, и вышел на улицу. У крыльца стоял рослый темнокожий парень и докуривал сигарету.   
Бойд, точно, его зовут Бойд.  
— Привет, — обратился он к Стайлзу, когда тот ему кивнул.  
— Ну привет, — Стайлз пожал плечами.   
Нет, они виделись пару раз, но почти не общались. Бойд вел продвинутые тренинги. Это Дерек любил возиться с новичками и делал это мастерски, несмотря на свою ауру большого злого альфы. А Бойд, обычный бета, находил удовольствие в том, чтобы выбивать дух из альф, обучая их драться по-настоящему.  
И Стайлз бы обязательно им страшно восхищался, если бы не увидел однажды их спарринг с Дереком.  
Кто-то тогда сильно отсосал, и природная иерархия была восстановлена.  
— Ты же парень Хейла, с радио? — спросил Бойд.  
— Ага, — Стайлз почесал щеку и решил не уточнять, что он _бывший_ парень Хейла. — У тебя ко мне дело?  
— И ты дружишь с той девчонкой, — продолжил Бойд. — Бетой. Из полиции.  
— Эрикой, — подсказал Стайлз. — Да. И что?  
Бойд замолчал, выбросил окурок и прикурил новую сигарету. Стайлз моргнул и сообразил.  
— Блядь, ты что, запал на Эрику? Чувак!  
— У нее кто-то есть? — поинтересовался Бойд, глянув на Стайлза исподлобья.  
— Да, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Работа двадцать четыре часа в сутки и доставшийся от умершей тетки кот.   
— Вот как, — Бойд выпустил дым изо рта. — Она слушает твое шоу?  
— Каждое утро, — похвастался Стайлз и оперся на перила рядом с Бойдом. — Приятель, давай сэкономим наше время — ты хочешь склеить Эрику и подумал, что стоит попробовать подобраться к ней через меня и мое шоу? Типа романтика?  
— Если это «нет»…  
— Эрика недавно скидывала мне ссылку на онлайн-магазин, который торгует игрушками для взрослых, — сказал Стайлз. — Не вижу вреда в том, чтобы попробовать свести ее с тобой. Вряд ли у тебя есть пять режимов вибрации, зато ты сможешь пригласить ее на ужин. Эрика любит морепродукты.  
— Так легко? — удивился Бойд. — И не будет угроз, что ты со мной сделаешь, если я ее обижу?  
— Парень, который собирается ее обижать, не краснеет, расспрашивая о девчонке, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Кроме того, у Эрики есть табельное оружие. Если ты ее обидишь, она просто отстрелит тебе яйца, чувак. Давай, диктуй свой номер, я подумаю, как тебе помочь.  
Стайлз забил в трубку новый контакт, пожал Бойду руку и сел в отремонтированный джип.   
Он был готов заниматься чем угодно, если это спасало от собственных невеселых мыслей.


	2. Disk #1, side B

Стайлз уже настроился на повторение предыдущего вечера, и появление Дерека дома выбило его из колеи. Впрочем, тот вел себя ожидаемо недружелюбно. Буркнув «привет», Дерек разулся, повесил куртку и ушел на кухню. Стайлз посидел, пялясь в лэптоп — только что казавшиеся забавными видео с ютуба вдруг перестали быть таковыми — вспомнил про Эрику и, оживившись, потопал к Дереку.  
Тот разогрел себе один из «холостяцких» обедов, которыми на всякий случай была забита их морозилка, и ел, проглядывая какие-то файлы на планшете.   
— Ты же знаешь Бойда? — Стайлз привалился боком к дверному косяку и скрестил руки.  
Дерек нехотя оторвался от чтения.  
— Мы вместе работаем, — напомнил он. — Разумеется, я знаю Бойда.  
— Он ничего? — спросил Стайлз, пытаясь мысленно представить Эрику и Бойда вместе. С каждой минутой ему все больше и больше нравилась эта идея. Но стоит все же разузнать об этом парне побольше.  
— В каком смысле? — ощутимо насторожился Дерек и подцепил на вилку кочанчик брюссельской капустой.  
Гадость какая, и воняет противно. Фу, Стайлза чуть не стошнило.  
— В обычном, — пояснил Стайлз, невзначай подняв руку и закрыв нос рукавом. — Он нормальный? Не какой-нибудь там долбанутый извращенец? Не набивает у себя в гараже чучела кроликов?  
— Я никогда не был в гараже Бойда, — медленно проговорил Дерек. — Но у меня создалось впечатление, что он не из таких парней.  
— Круто, — обрадовался Стайлз. — Это мне подходит. А у него кто-нибудь есть?  
Дерек отставил тарелку, будто внезапно потерял аппетит. Стайлза опять шибануло запахом мерзкой капусты.  
— Я не интересуюсь личной жизнью Бойда, — с видимым напряжением ответил Дерек.  
— О’кей, — кивнул Стайлз. — Как-нибудь сам разузнаю. Хотя, если бы он с кем-то встречался, он бы не стал… Да, глупо было бы.   
— Что именно глупо? — теперь Дерек просто сверлил его взглядом, и Стайлз не понимал, с чего такая перемена. Только что Дереку было плевать на Бойда.  
— Да ничего, фигня, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Столкнулись с ним сегодня, когда я из твоего центра уезжал, поболтали немного. Слушай, если ты не будешь это доедать, выкини? У них что-то со специями, наверное, меня мутит от этого запаха.  
Дерек покосился в свою тарелку, пожал плечами, встал и выкинул остатки ужина в мусорное ведро. Он ополоснул тарелку, поставил ее в посудомоечную машину и приоткрыл на кухне окно, прогоняя запах. Стайлзу резко стало легче дышать.  
— Поболтали с Бойдом, — повторил Дерек. — Ясно.  
— Я всегда считал его странноватым, но, кажется, ошибался, — поделился Стайлз.  
Уходить с кухни ему иррационально не хотелось, и он вспомнил про так и не выясненную вещь.  
— Ты собираешься мне сказать, где ты провел вчера ночь? Или так и будешь вести себя, как ребенок? — поинтересовался Стайлз.  
— Я тебе уже несколько раз прямо ответил, чтобы ты не лез ко мне с расспросами, — огрызнулся Дерек. — И если ты еще раз приедешь ко мне на работу и станешь срывать занятия — пеняй на себя.  
— Я ничего не сделал! — возмутился Стайлз. — Всего лишь показал твоей группе, что ты профи. Вряд ли они могли предположить, что парень вроде меня хоть что-то умеет.  
Стайлз по-настоящему гордился своими успехами, Дерек всегда утверждал, что у него природный талант.  
— И после этого ты называешь мое поведение детским, — невпопад отозвался Дерек.  
— Так и есть, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Ты не считаешь нужным ставить меня в известность о том, что ты делаешь. Зачем, Дерек сам все решает. Это, кстати, одна из причин, почему мы расстались.  
— Вот как? — незамедлительно отреагировал Дерек. — Надо же, сутки спустя я узнал хоть что-то из списка своих грехов. Дополнения будут?  
— Да пошел ты, — Стайлз подергал шнурок на своих домашних штанах.   
— Нет, мне интересно, — завелся Дерек. — Или их так много, что ты устанешь перечислять? Не желаешь тогда рассказать, почему ты вообще со мной встречался?  
Стайлз почувствовал себя задетым.  
— Мордашка у тебя симпатичная, — сказал он сквозь зубы. — Не стыдно за бойфренда.  
От природы смугловатый Дерек вдруг побелел. Стайлз невольно отшатнулся, обожженный его гневом.  
— Не стыдно? — переспросил Дерек и зло рассмеялся. — Вот оно что, а я-то думал… Точно. Сойдет, да? Плевать, что тупой качок, который зарабатывает на жизнь мускулами — зато тело ничего и лицо тоже не подкачало. А, ну и трахаюсь я нормально. Вряд ли ты притворялся, когда орал подо мной от восторга. Да и в остальном удобно. Не миллионер, но на жизнь хватает. С таким можно и пожить год-другой, вариант как вариант. Все правильно, Стайлз?  
Стайлз застыл, как оглушенный. Слова Дерека были такими жестокими, неправильными и дико, страшно несправедливыми, что он стоял и молчал. Пока не почувствовал, что у него расплывается зрение.  
Стайлз торопливо протер рукавом глаза, стирая выступившие от обиды слезы, и заговорил:  
— Я… я никогда! Я никогда не говорил так о тебе!   
Дерек, ничуть не впечатленный, презрительно хмыкнул.  
— Да ты, блядь… Ты охренел, Дерек! — Стайлз вынужденно замолчал.   
Во рту у него пересохло, горло рвал всхлип, и он боялся, что голос «даст петуха», если он откроет рот. Стайлз поспешно отвернулся, вытер новую порцию слез и, собравшись, закончил:  
— Я всегда тобой гордился, я всем рассказывал, — Стайлз перевел дыхание, — как важна твоя работа. Хвастался тобой. И мне плевать на твои деньги, на квартиру, на все это! Когда ты предложил мне съехаться, я бы согласился перебраться к тебе, даже если бы ты жил в старом вагоне заброшенного депо!  
Стайлз знал, что кричит, но его вдруг перестали волновать приличия и собственный жалкий вид. Пусть идут к черту все, кто осуждают мужские слезы, Стайлз чувствовал себя раненым в самое сердце. Со стороны Дерека было нечестно так говорить. Нечестно выставлять Стайлза… таким.  
— Вау, — Дерек несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши. — Проникновенно.  
— Какой же ты козел, — искренне выдохнул Стайлз. — Как я рад, что мы больше не вместе! Надо было раньше тебя бросить, не надо было вообще с тобой сходиться!   
Он сел на стул спиной к Дереку и вытащил несколько салфеток, вытирая продолжавшие литься слезы и отсмаркиваясь. Нос капитально заложило, виски ломило, кожа на щеках стала горячей и соленой. Стайлз уткнулся лицом в салфетку и опустил веки, ощутив, как по лицу бегут ручейки и скапливаются на линии челюсти. Сквозь собственные всхлипы он разобрал звук воды и бьющейся о стенки чашки ложечки.  
Охуенно, Дерек решил попить чаю, пока Стайлз пытается нарыдать себе Великие Озера. Ну или хотя бы одно озеро. Можно не очень великое.  
Керамическое дно чашки со стуком встретилось со столешницей — прямо рядом с локтем Стайлза.  
Ничего не сказав, Дерек вышел из кухни. Стайлз покосился на приготовленный для него чай и, поколебавшись, взялся за успевшую нагреться ручку. Сделал глоток, игнорируя стукнувшиеся о край чашки зубы, облизнул дрожащие губы и потянулся за новой порцией салфеток. От горячего у него снова потекли сопли. Стайлз отсморкался, выкинул размякшую бумагу в мусорку, и его чуть не вырвало прямо в ведро. Запах капусты в прямом смысле выкручивал ему кишки. Стайлз торопливо убрал ведро на место, выпил чай и понял, что приступ истерики прошел. Он опять мыслил трезво и ясно, и недавний срыв его удивлял. У Стайлза не было проблем с выражением эмоций, да он даже в кино иногда плакал, — например, когда Эрик случайно подстрелил Чарльза в новых «Людях Х» — но этот спонтанный выброс не вписывался в норму.   
Стайлз поморгал, вымыл чашку и услышал, как Дерек выходит из душа.   
Пожалуй, ему тоже следует помыться. Стайлз прихватил чистое белье — с разрывом отношений ему стоило забыть о привычке носиться по квартире в одном полотенце — и отправился в ванную. Контрастный душ помог, хорошенько прочистив мозги. Стайлз приободрился, с лица почти сошли следы слез — глаза оставались покрасневшими и припухшими, но это фигня. Он почистил зубы, расчесал мокрые волосы и отправился в свою комнату, где неожиданно обнаружил Дерека. Тот как раз устраивался на разобранном диване.  
— Дерек? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Собираюсь немного почитать, потом буду спать, — сухо ответил Дерек. — Разве не очевидно?  
— Нет, — недоуменно мотнул головой Стайлз. — Это моя комната.  
Дерек сделал малопонятный жест рукой и вывел прихваченный им с собой планшет из спячки.   
— Ты отдаешь мне кровать? — Стайлз переступил с ноги на ногу. — Не надо, я отлично высплюсь и здесь.  
— У тебя перестала болеть спина? — Дерек приподнял брови. — Твоя школьная травма от лакросса больше не дает о себе знать?  
— Я не умру от пары ночей на диване, — рассердился Стайлз. — Проваливай к себе.  
— Сам проваливай, — рассеянно отозвался Дерек. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я совсем ушел, как вчера?  
— Бля-я-я, — устало протянул Стайлз. — Твое упрямство… да оно просто не имеет границ!  
Стайлз прихватил с полочки свой мобильник и глубоко вздохнул. Пока он мылся, то в красках представил, как со стороны смотрелась его истерика. Да, лучше бы решить этот вопрос прямо сейчас.  
— Я переусердствовал сегодня с эмоциями, — негромко произнес он, отведя взгляд от Дерека. — И я сожалею, что приехал к тебе на работу с претензиями.  
— О’кей, — Дерек быстро посмотрел на него. — Я наговорил тебе лишнего. Прости.  
Стайлзу бы следовало прикусить себя за язык, но он не сумел. Слова сами вырвались изо рта:   
— Я никогда не пытался тебя использовать.  
— Я знаю, — согласился Дерек. — Твой максимум, как манипулятора — заставить меня что-нибудь приготовить, пообещав взамен заняться сексом, что мы и так регулярно делали.  
— Эй! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Я просто тебя жалел и сдерживал свои способности!  
— Да-да, - пробормотал Дерек.  
Стайлз взглянул на него, потоптался еще чуть-чуть и смирился с тем, что не уйдет, пока не удовлетворит свое любопытство.  
— Это работает?  
— Что именно? — удивился Дерек.  
— Твоя новая смешанная группа, — пояснил Стайлз. Он подошел и присел на край дивана. — Ты же раньше не набирал такие.  
— Да, — Дерек отложил планшет в сторону. — Вроде бы пока все удачно. Я боялся, что группа будет разобщенной, и они действительно не так дружны, но результаты у них выше.  
— Почему? — заинтересовался Стайлз.  
— Подозреваю, все мобилизованы из-за присутствия потенциальных секс-партнеров. Выпендриваются, проще говоря, — задумчиво поделился мыслями Дерек. — Обычно беты и омеги любят побездельничать, не выкладываются по полной, но им не хочется ударить в грязь лицом перед альфами. Альфы же чаще всего ведут себя чересчур агрессивно, оказавшись в одной группе, зато в присутствии бет и особенно омег сдерживаются. Отсюда выше концентрация внимания и лучше результаты. Но еще рано делать выводы, мы только начали заниматься.  
— И Дженнифер справляется?  
— Без нее мне было непросто, — подтвердил Дерек. — Она отличный инструктор, и в связке работать гораздо проще. Да и альфы ее охотно слушаются.  
— А все остальные фантазируют о том, как ты ебешь их, прислонив к шведской стенке, — усмехнулся Стайлз.  
— Да, в тот раз было… неплохо, — по губам Дерека проскользнула улыбка. Он поднял глаза на Стайлза. — Уже поздно.  
Стайлз уловил намек и встал. Тем более, что уже действительно было поздно.  
— Спокойной ночи.  
— И тебе.  
Стайлз плотно закрыл за собой дверь, добрался до их бывшей совместной спальни и залез на кровать — да, ортопедический матрас будет получше, чем старый диван. Стайлз улегся на свою любимую подушку и, едва коснувшись ее головой, провалился в сон.  
  


.....................

  
  
— Добавки? — предложила Эллисон, подцепив лопаткой кусок рыбной запеканки. — Давай сюда тарелку.  
Стайлз приоткрыл рот, вздохнул, смущенно мотнул головой и протянул Эллисон посуду.  
— А как же Скотт? Блин, как-то не круто вышло.  
— Кто мог предвидеть, что ему привезут сбитую собаку? — пожала плечами Эллисон. — Он сказал, что там все серьезно, и он провозится до позднего вечера. Стайлз, я первый раз за последние два месяца нормально готовлю, и я не позволю пропасть моей стряпне. Ешь.  
— Ладно. В конце концов, мы оставили ему кусок.  
— Да. И ты заслужил свою порцию, развлекая Кейт, — Эллисон кивнула в сторону ползающей внутри манежа дочери. — Я рада, что ты приехал, мы давно не виделись.  
— Верно, — согласился Стайлз. — У меня сейчас… непростой период.  
— Скотт говорил, — Эллисон заварила себе травяной чай, села за стол, сделала глоток и поморщилась: — Какая же гадость!  
— Не пей, — Стайлз, смакуя, прожевал кусок запеканки. — Что это?  
— У меня мало молока, — Эллисон с сожалением взвесила в руках налитые упругие груди. — А у Кейт отличный аппетит. Приходится помогать себе вот этим.  
Эллисон приподняла в воздух чашку с чаем.  
— Есть же искусственные смеси, — Стайлз вытер подливку хлебным мякишем и блаженно отвалился от стола. Внутри было странно — он чувствовал себя сытым, даже обожравшимся и в то же время понимал, что в принципе может съесть что-то еще.  
— Нет, — Эллисон усмехнулась, качнула головой и заправила прядь волос за ухо. — Я хочу сделать все правильно. Я мать, а мать должна кормить грудным молоком.   
— Ясно, — Стайлз встал и плеснул себе в чашку остатки заварки Эллисон. Добавил кипятка и отхлебнул. — Не так уж и ужасно!  
Он чокнулся с засмеявшейся Эллисон чашками и чуть не облился — в кармане завибрировал телефон.  
— Если я надену розовое, это будет очень по-девчачьи? — спросила Эрика, едва Стайлз поднял трубку.  
— Оу, оу, оу! Погоди! — Стайлз поморгал, собираясь с мыслями. — Какое еще розовое? И, кстати, ты же девчонка, ты имеешь полное право выглядеть по-девчачьи. Бойду наверняка это понравится. Иначе он бы попытался склеить парня.  
— Заткнись, — приказала Эрика, чем-то шурша. Кажется, это был чехол для одежды. Неужели в своих попытках выбрать, что надеть, она добралась до нарядов с Хэллоуина? Черт, это плохо.  
— Сама помолчи, — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Оставь образ опасного копа на работе, ты идешь на свидание! И если все сложится, то наибольшее внимание стоит уделить не розовому цвету, а тому, какие тебе надеть трусики.  
— Я что, по-твоему, шлюха? — взвилась Эрика. — Если у меня светлые волосы и есть сиськи, это еще не значит, что я такая доступная!  
— И ты не подкидывала монетку, решая, хочешь ты сегодня оседлать его толстый длинный член или нет? Или монетка упала не той стороной? — осведомился Стайлз. — Слушай, Бойд черный, говорят, у них просто огромные!  
— Серьезно? — Эрика перестала шуршать. — Я звоню тебе, Стайлз, чтобы проконсультироваться о выборе тряпок, а ты рассуждаешь о размерах? И вряд ли у Бойда большой, он же бета. А общепризнанные рекордсмены — альфы.  
— Так ты об этом думала! — с торжеством отозвался Стайлз. — Кстати, не каждый альфа, хм, одарен.   
— Это и есть истинная причина вашего расставания с Дереком? — оживилась Эрика. — Он лузер в койке?  
— Нет, здесь не прикопаешься, — с сожалением ответил Стайлз. — Так что у тебя с розовым?  
— Привет, Эрика, — Эллисон, перегнувшись через стол, выхватила у Стайлза телефон. — Ты собираешься надеть ту юбку с вышивкой? Да, я ее помню, отличный выбор! А что с топом?  
Стайлз закатил глаза и вернулся к своему чаю. Вообще-то он был рад, что Эллисон спасла его от беседы, помочь Эрике Стайлз все равно не мог.  
Лучше он посидит в тишине и… Из манежа вдруг вылетел резиновый волк с изрядно погрызенным и обмусоленным ухом. У Кейт резались зубки, и она постоянно что-то жевала. Этот волк, вроде бы, считался ее любимчиком.  
Эллисон дернулась в сторону игрушки, но Стайлз сам поднял ее с пола и дошел до раковины. Он обмыл волка мыльной водой, окатил на всякий случай кипятком, встряхнул, вытер и протянул обратно Кейт — у той уже от обиды начала дрожать нижняя губенка.  
— Держи, красотка, — Стайлз потрепал крестницу по светлому пушку на голове. И Эллисон, и Скотт были темноволосыми, но Кейт пошла в прабабушку по материнской линии.   
— Удачи, — пожелала Эллисон, заканчивая разговор. — Спасибо, Стайлз.  
— Мне несложно, — Стайлз через решетку манежа пощекотал Кейт круглое пузико, состроил рожицу и, добившись заливистого смеха, повернулся к Эллисон. — Все? Эрика спасена?  
— Кажется, — Эллисон сняла резинку с волос и утомленно растрепала спутанные кудри. — Полагаю, она обязана своим свиданием тебе?   
— Мне? — Стайлз старательно попытался изобразить полнейшую невинность.  
— Кейт просыпается в полшестого, так что мы с ней большие поклонники твоего утреннего шоу. Кстати, она просто обожает рэп, ставь его почаще, — Эллисон закатила глаза и надавила в воздух открытыми ладонями, демонстрируя степень экстаза дочери. — В общем, твой час смс-сообщений… Скажи, текст придумывал сам Бойд, или ты ему помогал?  
— Твои ставки? — прекратил отпираться Стайлз.  
— Теряюсь в догадках. Достаточно странно, чтобы принадлежать твоей фантазии, но и Бойду подходит. Влюбленные мужчины обожают идиотские комплименты. «При виде тебя меня прошибает ударом в тысячу вольт», — процитировала Эллисон. — Девушкам не нравится чувствовать себя неисправным электрощитом.   
— Это придумывал Бойд, — открестился Стайлз. — И мне понравилось, эффектно сказано. Подожди, а ты что, знаешь Бойда?  
— Ты иногда забываешь, какой это маленький город, — Эллисон встала и стала собирать посуду. — Бойд каждый месяц водит своего шпица к Скотту на осмотр. У Алисии идеальное здоровье, эта порода вообще проста в содержании, но Бойд так за нее боится, что стоит собачке закашляться или прибавить сто грамм в весе, как она оказывается на осмотре в ветклинике.  
— У Бойда шпиц? — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Быть того не может!  
— Спроси его как-нибудь, — посоветовала Эллисон. — Их с Алисией история достойна «Оскара», если ее правильно снять.  
— О’кей, — Стайлз взял тряпку и протер клеенку на столе. — Значит… Скотта сегодня не стоит ждать?  
— Он будет поздно вечером и, скорее всего, сразу ляжет спать, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла Эллисон. — Он очень жалел, что вы не увидитесь.  
— Передай ему, что я скучал, — попросил Стайлз, раздумывая, будет ли нормальным предложить Эллисон еще посидеть с Кейт.  
Раньше ему не нравилось возиться с детьми, а сегодня он с неожиданным удовольствием болтал с крестницей, играл и помогал ее кормить.  
— Ты не хочешь возвращаться домой? — проницательно спросила Эллисон, приметив его заминку. — У вас с Дереком…  
— Все хреново, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Я хотел съехать, но денег на отдельную квартиру у меня сейчас нет, а отец травит то ли крыс, то ли муравьев — я не разобрал — и строго-настрого запретил мне появляться дома, пока не закончится дезинфекция. Поэтому я вынужденно остаюсь жить в лофте Дерека, но… это непросто.   
— Потому что ты его разлюбил, и тебе противно находиться с ним рядом?  
Скотт утверждал, что его заводит прямота Эллисон. А Стайлза она порядком пугала.  
— Мне не противно, — признался Стайлз. — Я… я хочу находиться с ним рядом.   
— Стайлз?  
Они с Эллисон никогда не были близки, но внезапно поделиться с ней своими чувствами оказалось проще, чем с друзьями детства. И Стайлз чертовски устал держать все внутри и врать самому себе.  
— Я такой идиот, — тихо сказал Стайлз. — Я с ума схожу. Я в него так влюблен не был, даже когда у нас все только начиналось. Я как будто в постоянной течке, слышу его сердце, едва он заезжает на парковку у дома. От запаха ведет, от голоса, от случайных прикосновений. Меня Лидия на работе уже дважды отчитала за шуточки на грани фола и выдаваемую в эфир личную информацию. Я не знаю, что это.  
— Тогда почему ты все не исправишь? — Эллисон пересела к Стайлзу поближе и взяла его руку. — Поговори с ним.  
— Нет, — Стайлз поднес ее пальцы к губам — от них пахло молоком и детской присыпкой — и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони. — Дерека сначала задел мой уход, но сейчас ему гораздо лучше. Он терпит и ждет, когда же я наконец свалю. Совсем перестал разговаривать со мной, где-то пропадает целыми днями. И я слышал парочку странных телефонных звонков… Короче, без шансов. Я кретин, который сам уничтожил собственные отношения. И Дерек все равно не простил бы мне уход, он же гордый.  
— Скотт тоже гордый и упрямый, — фыркнула Эллисон. — _Альфа_. Но если чуть-чуть покопаться…  
— Я не девчонка, — Стайлз цокнул языком. — У меня не получится. Ладно, не буду тебя грузить. Рано или поздно все наладится. Я найду себе кого-то еще.  
— Прекрати ныть, — Эллисон хлопнула ладонью по столу, и Кейт заинтересованно высунулась из манежа, пытаясь узнать, на кого сердита мать.  
Стайлз поежился. Если бы существовали женщины-альфы, Эллисон бы точно принадлежала к их числу.  
— Ныть?  
— Да, — Эллисон помахала дочери, и та вернулась к своим игрушкам. — Подожди-ка.  
Стайлз проследил, как из шкафчика появляется на свет бутылка ликера.  
— Я не буду это пить, — поморщился он, видя засахарившиеся потеки под крышкой. — И тебе нельзя.  
— Я нацедила молока в бутылочку, и могу позволить себе одну рюмку. Я и так чертова идеальная мать и жена! — в голосе Эллисон звучала скандальная решимость, и Стайлз проглотил все свои возражения. — Нам с тобой можно по маленькой рюмке, поверь. Настойка на травках.  
— Мне можно и не по маленькой рюмке, — напомнил Стайлз.  
Эллисон хмыкнула:  
— Думаешь, я дам тебе вылакать мои запасы? Нет! Это эксклюзив, тут травы, как в моем чае, Скотт не способен их унюхать. Давай.  
Эллисон разлила настойку по рюмкам, тщательно спрятала бутылку и вернулась к столу.  
— Приди сегодня домой и завоюй обратно своего альфу, — почти приказала Эллисон вместо тоста и ловко осушила свою порцию.  
Ошеломленный, Стайлз последовал ее примеру и вытаращил глаза, когда настойка прошлась по горлу и обожгла его изнутри.  
— Как крепко! — уважительно сказал он, прокашлявшись.  
— А ты думал, это девчачье лакомство? — Эллисон похлопала его по щеке, вымыла рюмки и убрала их подальше. — Все. Теперь иди. Стайлз, мне пора купать Кейт и укладывать ее спать. Спасибо, что заглянул.  
— Было классно, — искренне произнес Стайлз, расцеловал Эллисон и Кейт на прощание и вышел на улицу к джипу.  
В животе и гортани все еще чувствовалось тепло, в голове чуть-чуть шумело, а настроение прыгнуло резко наверх.  
Эллисон права, он приедет, скажет Дереку, что они снова вместе, и все будет офигенно.  
  


.....................

  
  
Чужой запах Стайлз учуял еще подходя к квартире. Черт его знает почему, но его нюх в последнее время усилился. Стайлз вдохнул поглубже, «пробуя» запах, и оскалился, с трудом сдержав рычание. Он досчитал до пятнадцати, усмирил сердцебиение и открыл дверь ключом.  
Изящный плащ Дженнифер висел на крючке. Стайлза утешило то, как аккуратно он расправлен. Вряд ли от него избавлялись второпях.  
Он пристроил рядом свою куртку, скинул кеды и направился прямиком в гостиную.  
— Привет! — Дженнифер жизнерадостно улыбнулась. — Ой, прости.  
Стайлз растянул губы в ответной улыбке, наблюдая, как Дженнифер меняет позу. Только что она сидела в кресле, перекинув ноги через подлокотник, босые узкие ступни свисали вниз, широкая юбка чуть приоткрывала колени. Теперь Дженнифер села как благопристойная леди и, виновато закусив губу, обула свои лодочки.  
— Стайлз? — позвал Дерек.  
Уж насколько Стайлз плохо разбирался в намеках, сейчас подтекст был очевиден: «Что ты здесь сделаешь? Хотя неважно, просто свали».  
— Как дела? — осведомился Стайлз, подходя к Дженнифер, и быстро поцеловал ее в щеку. — Как Айзек?  
— Замечательно, — Дженнифер нервно потянула длинные рукава к кончикам пальцев.  
Стайлзу показалось, что на безымянном мелькнула полоска кольца. — Не хочешь заглянуть к нам на днях?  
— Посмотрим, — Стайлз подмигнул ей и развалился в кресле, широко расставив ноги.   
Дерек раздраженно поджал губы, Дженнифер быстро кивнула. Она посидела несколько секунд, а потом вдруг вскочила.  
— Я совсем забыла, мне нужно идти, — заявила она, накрыв левой рукой правую.  
Вот как, значит. Они с Айзеком помолвились, а она прибежала к любовнику. Стайлз в ярости совсем забыл, что вроде бы его подозрения насчет измены Дерека были беспочвенны.  
— Точно? — с нажимом уточнил Дерек. — Джен, ничего не случится, если ты немного задержишься.  
— Нет, Дерек, извини, — пробормотала Дженнифер. — Не провожай меня, я сама захлопну дверь.  
— Что за чушь! — раздраженно бросил Дерек.  
Вопреки словам Дженнифер, он проводил ее до порога, помог надеть плащ и закрыл за ней замок. Стайлз спокойно взял со столика два бокала из-под виски и отнес их на кухню. Дерек заглянул в дверной проем, увидел, как Стайлз ставит свою ношу в раковину, и зашел внутрь.  
— Что это было? — рявкнул он.  
— Что именно? — уточнил Стайлз. — Я зашел поздороваться.  
— Ты разве что прямым текстом не сказал, чтобы она убиралась! — Дерек не подумал понижать тон. — У тебя нет права приходить и выгонять моих гостей!  
— Никто ее не выгонял, — Стайлз привалился спиной к мойке и засучил рукава. — Она сама сбежала.  
— Неудивительно! Ты бы себя видел!  
— При чем здесь я? — округлил глаза Стайлз. — Дженни, наверное, вспомнила все-таки про Айзека и поспешила к своему альфе, как тебе вариант?  
Дерек зло выдохнул, запустил пальцы в волосы и подергал себя за пряди.   
— На что ты намекаешь? — Дерек выпрямился, скрестил руки на груди и явно обрел контроль надо собой.  
— На то, что она ведет себя, как… — Стайлз осекся, поймав разгоравшийся красным взгляд Дерека.   
— Продолжай, — Дерек приглашающе взмахнул ладонью.  
— Ты все понял, — Стайлз засунул большие пальцы за шлевки джинсов. — Впрочем, если тебе нравится ореол доступности, я судить не буду. Развлекайся, Дерек, без проблем. Но я считаю Айзека своим приятелем и не хочу быть причастен к этой херне даже косвенно, прости.  
— Не смей так о ней говорить! — у Дерека агрессивно дернулась верхняя губа. — Джен этого не заслужила!   
— Тогда пусть не забывает о своем альфе! И не лезет к чужому! — выпалил Стайлз и умолк.  
Блядь.   
Блядь, блядь, блядь, да что же он, как он мог так спалиться!  
Дерек сощурился. Он цепко осмотрел Стайлза — как приглядывался к будущим противникам — и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Стайлзу было некуда отступать. Он постарался расслабиться по максимуму и приготовился изображать безразличие.  
Дженнифер отошла на второй план, Стайлзу требовалось срочно спасти свою гордость.  
— К чужому? — ожидаемо переспросил Дерек. — Я свободен, Стайлз, у меня никого нет.  
— Чужому по отношению к ней, — Стайлз облизнулся и уставился Дереку в район ключиц. Прямой визуальный контакт он бы не выдержал. — Если она с Айзеком, ее альфа — это Айзек, а все остальные — чужие, я это имел в виду. А не твою конкретную принадлежность. Ты не очень хорошо разбираешься в значениях слов, Дерек.  
Стайлз закончил свою жалкую речь и прочистил горло. В глотке пересохло, он снова облизнул губы и убрал руки с пояса. Костяшки пальцев случайно соприкоснулись с бедрами Дерека, вставшего чересчур близко к Стайлзу, и… Нифига Бойд не врал про тысячу вольт. Стайлза встряхнуло от незамысловатого контакта. Он прижал ладони к холодным панелям, прятавшим трубы мойки, и, набравшись смелости, поднял взгляд.  
Увы, картинка тут же рассыпалась на составляющие. Стайлз заметил плотно сжатые губы, под которыми наверняка прятались клыки, так сладко кусавшие его, когда они с Дереком занимались любовью. Бледные щеки, чей цвет странным образом гармонировал с темной колючей щетиной, исколовшей в свое время Стайлзу все нежные места. Он скользнул глазами выше — лоб, перечерченный сердитой морщиной, насупленные брови, капля пота на виске, рядом с которым гневно плясала жилка. И зеленая, без единой красной капли радужка — Дерек сдерживал в себе зверя, не позволяя ему рвануть наружу.  
— Дженнифер нечего здесь делать, — произнес Стайлз, совершенно не собиравшийся ничего такого говорить и уж тем более ставить Дереку ультиматумы. — Пусть покажется на моей территории еще раз — и я прокушу ей сонную артерию.  
Стайлз ощерился, демонстрируя заострившиеся зубы, и мысленно сам себя проклял.  
Его язык молол какую-то чушь, хуже, чем когда они с Джексоном нажрались и два часа вели эфир, вообще не понимая, что болтают. Да что с ним творится?  
— Это больше не твоя территория, — оскалился в ответ Дерек.  
У Стайлза предвкушающе заныло между ног. Обычно Дерек становился таким… таким альфой только во время гона, он никогда не позволял себе срывов в нормальной жизни, оставляя животную натуру животному времени.   
— Тогда сделай два шага назад и отъебись от меня со своими претензиями, — Стайлз вонзил когти в обшивку. — Я могу говорить, что хочу и о ком хочу, не твое собачье дело!  
Дерек убрал клыки и иронично приподнял брови.  
— Конечно. Я не вмешиваюсь.  
— Вот и круто, — Стайлз тоже пинком загнал волка подальше. Он пихнул Дерека в грудь, желая пройти, и в следующее мгновение уже сидел на краю мойки с широко расставленными ногами и, рыча от удовольствия, отвечал на жестокие, быстрые поцелуи.   
Стайлз с силой провел когтями Дереку по спине, раздирая ему домашнюю футболку. В воздухе густо запахло кровью, и Стайлза совсем сорвало. Теперь он чувствовал Дерека так, будто его сердце стучало в грудной клетке Стайлза. Полное единение, как в самый пик гона, пугающе-восхитительные минуты, начисто лишенные «Я».  
— Я тебе горло вырву, — пообещал Дерек, куснув его пониже уха. — Просто убью тебя, суку. На куски раздеру.  
— Трахни, — потребовал Стайлз, притягивая к себе Дерека за талию. — Трахни меня сейчас. О мой бог. Дерек, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Я…  
Дерек рывком стащил его на пол и развернул к себе спиной. Стайлз взялся за металлический обод мойки и сосредоточился на кране перед глазами — ему нужна была хоть какая-то зацепка за реальность. Дерек расстегнул ему ширинку, снял джинсы вместе с трусами и провел пальцами между ног.  
Стайлз взвыл. От желания внизу все болело, яйца заливало смазкой, которой выделилось ненормально много, член ныл, оставшись без внимания. Дерек шлепнул — сильно, жестко, Стайлз, уловив намек, беспрекословно расставил ноги шире и прогнулся, приглашая, выставляя себя напоказ.   
Дерек обхватил его за талию, — неожиданно бережно — раздвинул рукой ягодицы, помогая себе войти, и пропихнул член в Стайлза.   
Да, никакой бета не сравнится с нормальным альфой. Не то чтобы у Стайлза имелся какой-то особенный опыт, но это ощущение — идеального совпадения — просто не могло возникнуть по одной лишь случайности. Дерек заполнял его, двигался в нем — гладко, спокойно, легко, доставляя им обоим чистое наслаждение без примеси чего-либо еще. Стайлз не знал, как так получилось. Обычно при сексе без подготовки он ощущал легкое покалывание в мышцах, и оно страшно заводило. Стайлз представлял, как его берут почти против воли, не тратя время на прелюдию, и орал до хрипоты. А сейчас он не чувствовал ничего подобного, но возбуждение только усилилось. В голову лезли грязные, но привлекательные фантазии — Дерек растрахал его, своим членом, своим узлом, и может поступить так. Содрать со Стайлза джинсы и выебать, не говоря ни слова.  
— Дерек, — отчаянно просипел Стайлз и сглотнул слюну. — Дерек!  
— Тихо, тихо, тихо, — тут же зашептал Дерек ему на ухо. — Потерпи, сейчас, сейчас, Стайлз, детка моя, еще чуть-чуть…  
Бормотание стало неразборчивым, Дерек несколько раз влажно поцеловал его в шею, провел ладонью по потному животу, и Стайлз крупно содрогнулся, кончая. Он обмяк, стараясь удержаться на подкашивающихся ногах. Сзади на дырку давил узел, но Дерек не вставлял его — не хотел быть повязанным со Стайлзом.  
Дерек повелся на перепих, на секс, на подставившегося под его член омегу. Стайлз чуть не зарыдал от противоречивых чувств — его все еще болтало после сильнейшего оргазма, но вместе с тем в груди разрасталась глупая, иррациональная обида.  
Так бывает у большинства расставшихся пар. Срываются и трахаются напоследок.  
Чтоб ты сдохла, Эллисон, со своей настойкой и советами.  
Стайлз всхлипнул и торопливо зажал рот рукой, пока Дерек спускал. Если повезет, тот не услышит за собственным удовольствием новый виток непонятной истерики Стайлза.   
Дерек поцеловал его под лопатку, вытащил член, и Стайлз ощутил, как приоткрытый анус пощекотала капля вытекающей спермы.  
А если бы Дерек повязал их, все было бы правильно, не так, без этого страшного ощущения потери. Он не нужен Дереку, Дерек его не хочет, Стайлз — паршивая омега, от которой лучше избавиться, пока не поздно.  
Рыдание все-таки прорвалось. Стайлз до мяса прокусил руку, но звук все равно раздался отчетливо, и Дерек моментально отреагировал. Он дернул Стайлза за плечо, разворачивая к себе лицом, и обеспокоенно, почти испуганно на него уставился.  
— Что ты пялишься? — резко спросил Стайлз, быстро растерев закапавшие из глаз слезы.   
— Я сделал тебе больно? — взгляд Дерека зашарил по его телу, ноздри раздулись — вынюхивал кровь.  
— Просто не трогай меня, — бросил Стайлз. — Никогда больше не смей меня трогать!  
Он неловко натянул трусы и джинсы, стряхнул со щек новый поток слез и сбежал в душ, понимая, что еще чуть-чуть, и он начнет выть в голос.   
Дерек сделал ему больно, но Стайлз, как младенец, как малышка Кейт, не смог бы толком пожаловаться, где именно ему плохо.  
Плохо было везде.  
  


.....................

  
  
— Я думал, в тебе больше благородства, — устало приподнял голову Стайлз, когда Дерек вошел в его комнату. — Пришел меня добить?  
— Что? — растерялся Дерек. — Нет! О чем ты? Я пришел поговорить.  
— Все о’кей, — Стайлз снова лег на подушку и потер лоб рукой. — Это просто секс, я не собираюсь больше устраивать тебе сцен.   
— Хорошо, — осторожно согласился Дерек, застыв посреди спальни. — Но я…  
— Я завтра съеду, — пообещал Стайлз, натягивая на плечи одеяло. — Честное слово. К отцу, к Скотту, к Джексону напрошусь… Или ты хочешь, чтобы я свалил прямо сейчас? Я могу позвонить и…  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты заткнулся и дал мне сказать! — вспылил Дерек. — Ты не на своем радио, не надо заполнять каждую свободную секунду своим трепом!  
Стайлз вздрогнул. Он был полностью разбит и вымотан, его буквально размазало от усталости и пережитого стресса. Стайлз почти впал в анабиоз, но окрик Дерека пробил его воображаемый пузырь несчастья, заставив бессознательно сжаться.  
— Я заткнулся, — пробормотал он.  
Дерек моментально утратил свой грозный вид и выглядел теперь раскаивающимся и виноватым. Стайлз ощутил детское удовлетворение. Глупое, в стиле Тома Сойера — «вот я умру, вы тут все попляшете». Черт.  
— Стайлз, — Дерек добрался до кровати, сел на край и положил ладонь на выпирающее из-под одеяла бедро Стайлза. — Скажи, ты не замечал в последнее время ничего странного?  
Ладно, это было неожиданно. Стайлз нахмурился и ответил:  
— Ты стал вести подозрительно. Словно что-то от меня скрываешь. Начал задерживаться на работе, и…  
— Нет, — Дерек растрепал себе волосы. — Не про меня. Ты не замечал ничего странного _за собой_?   
У Стайлза как глаза распахнулись. Он приподнялся на локте и уставился на Дерека.  
— Замечал, — голова заработала ясно и четко, словно хороший компьютер раскладывая перед Стайлзом весь спектр необычного за последний месяц. — Дерек, да, ты прав. Со мной что-то творится. Я слышу лучше обычного, у меня обострился нюх, я все время хочу есть и спать, а еще… Господи, я чем-то болен? Дерек, я точно чем-то болен. Это наверняка рак, да? Господи, я умру!   
— Успокойся! — Дерек шлепнул его по бедру. — Тебе действительно стоит показаться врачу, но ты не умираешь.  
— Да откуда ты можешь знать? — рассердился Стайлз. — Ты не врач, у тебя за плечами обычные медкурсы!   
— Здесь и медкурсы не нужны, чтобы разобраться! — повысил голос Дерек. — Надо же быть таким идиотом!  
— Идиотом? Почему это я идиот? — обиделся Стайлз, окончательно растеряв свою недавнюю апатию. Присутствие Дерека бодрило. — Давай, поделись своим диагнозом, чувак, порази Стайлза в самое сердце!  
— Ты ребенка ждешь, — выпалил Дерек. — Ты, черт возьми, беременный! Вот почему у тебя обострились чувства и проснулся аппетит! Тебе, придурку, рожать через полгода, а ты все… Да блядь. Я так надеялся, что до тебя самого дойдет.   
Стайлз, не выдержав, расхохотался. Во-первых, сам Дерек выглядел довольно смешно. Во-вторых, он нес такую чушь, что реагировать иначе было невозможно.  
— Чувак! — немного успокоившись, произнес Стайлз. — Дерек, я на таблетках. А у них почти стопроцентная гарантия эффективности.   
— При условии непрерывного приема, — подтвердил Дерек.  
— Вот именно! — обрадовался Стайлз. — И я тщательно соблюдаю инструкцию.   
— Не во время течки, — спокойно сказал Дерек, и сердце Стайлза бухнуло куда-то в живот.  
 _Не может быть_. Неужели?..  
— Что? — Стайлз резко охрип.  
— В твою последнюю течку ты пропустил прием утренней таблетки. Достал ее, положил на полке рядом с блистером и… не знаю, видимо, отвлекся. Прокол мы обнаружили только вечером. После весьма _интенсивного_ дня, — Дерек смущенно дернул плечом. — Это был самый пик, мы весь день провели в постели, и я совершенно точно помню две вязки, не уверен насчет третьей.  
— Ты пиздишь, — шепотом выдохнул Стайлз, садясь на кровати. Одеяло сбилось к ногам, футболка перекрутилась, но ему было наплевать.  
Омеги вообще плохо (и спасибо за это природе) запоминали, что с ними происходит во время течки. Стайлз знал, что превращается в похотливого монстра, помешанного на ебле. И не дай бог Дерек попробует ему в чем-то отказать. Стайлзу до сих пор было стыдно за тот раз, когда затраханный Дерек сказал ему «нет» и дело закончилось наручниками. На время течки омеги переставали уступать альфам в силе, и Стайлз умудрился скрутить Дерека — вероятно, тот пребывал в шоке и не сильно сопротивлялся — и приковать к кровати. Дерек, по его собственному признанию, не возражал против последовавшего за этим секса, но здорово перетрухнул, когда Стайлз отказался его освобождать, опасаясь, что альфа сбежит.   
Так что если история с таблеткой правда, — а чутье подсказывало, что Дерек не лжет, — то виноват во всем только Стайлз. Он проебал прием, затащил Дерека в койку, выпил из него все соки и залетел, как последний лузер.  
Блядь.  
Он что.  
Он действительно.  
Да нет.  
Стайлз не выдержал, откинул одеяло и ощупал свой живот, холодея от ужаса. Он всегда был худым, порой — откровенно тощим, и никогда, никогда его живот не выглядел таким. С намеком на легкую округлость, плотным, упругим.  
Беременным.  
Святой боже, у него внутри живет ребенок.  
Стайлз поднял глаза. Дерек смотрел на него — пристально, не отрываясь. Выжидал.  
— Вот в чем дело, — отрешенно произнес Стайлз. — Ты помнил про мой косяк и… стал приглядываться, выискивая признаки? А когда нашел их, то решил вести себя, как правильный будущий папочка.   
Дерек молчал, а Стайлз почти лениво собирал так долго не дававшийся ему паззл. Дерек ударился зарабатывать деньги, баловал ему вкусненьким и не лез к Стайлзу в штаны. И старался не мозолить глаза, помня, что на протяжении первого триместра омеги недолюбливают альф, включая тех, от кого заимели подарочек.  
Дерек не собирался его бросать, Дерек в своей идиотской манере заботился о Стайлзе и их будущем ребенке. А Стайлз выставил себя полнейшим, бесповоротнейшим кретином. Глупцом, не способным заметить собственную беременность.  
— Стайлз, — позвал Дерек. — Если ты все еще сомневаешься, я могу принести тебе тест.   
— Я не сомневаюсь, — сухо отозвался Стайлз. — Я весь шкафчик забил консервированным тунцом, а я его ненавижу. Это показательнее любого теста. Почему ты сразу мне не рассказал?  
— Что не рассказал? — уточнил Дерек.  
— Про таблетку. После течки. Почему ты мне не рассказал? — спросил Стайлз. — Можно было принять антидетскую пилюлю, я слышал, они отлично работают.  
— А в ней есть необходимость? — Дерек встал и засунул руки в карманы. — Ты хочешь сделать аборт?  
— Я пять минут назад узнал, что залетел, я пока не знаю, — признался Стайлз. — Мне всего двадцать три, и я не уверен, что хочу в одиночку растить ребенка.  
Дерек задумчиво кивнул, подцепил за шнур большие наушники, в которых Стайлз иногда сводил дома звук или просто слушал музыку, швырнул их на пол и раздавил каблуком ботинка динамик.  
Стайлз только теперь осознал, что Дерек успел переодеться из домашнего в джинсы и блейзер, словно собирался куда-то уезжать. Но планы Дерека на вечер его волновали сейчас меньше всего. Стайлз уставился на разлетевшиеся осколки пластмассы и наконец заорал:  
— Ты охуел, что ли?! Ты угробил мою гарнитуру!  
— Тебе двадцать три, — игнорируя его вопли, сказал Дерек. — А мне скоро тридцать. Поэтому ты не станешь избавляться от нашего ребенка. Ты его родишь, Стайлз. Завтра мы отвезем тебя к врачу, потом съездим посмотрим новый дом и завернем в мэрию, нужно определиться с датой свадьбы.  
— Мы же расстались, — у Стайлза на языке крутилось столько протестов и возражений, что он никак не мог выбрать, с чего начать.  
— Мы занимались любовью меньше часа назад, — возразил Дерек. — Ты обнимаешься с моей подушкой, когда спишь. Ты всю неделю в своем шоу рассказываешь, какие альфы бессердечные сволочи. А еще ты заставил свою подружку выслеживать меня только потому, что я не ночевал дома. Давай покончим с этим фарсом про расставание?  
— Эрика что, меня спалила? — огорчился Стайлз, решив оставить до лучших времен перечисленные Дереком факты. Они ему не нравились.  
— Спалила. Эрика позвонила в самый разгар нашей пьянки с твоим отцом, — признался Дерек. — Хотя ее звонок пришелся кстати.   
— Почему?  
— Твой отец вспомнил, что он шериф, и мы пробили твои телефонные звонки за последние две недели, проверили, не собираешься ли ты втайне сделать аборт. Сначала я предположил, что ты действительно больше не желаешь быть со мной и решил избавиться и от меня, и от нашего малыша.  
— Охренеть! Что случилось с неприкосновенностью частной жизни! — возмутился Стайлз, в принципе отлично понимая мотивы отца. На его месте он бы поступил точно так же.  
— Кто бы выступал, — отбрил его Дерек. — Зато мы убедились, что ты всего-навсего удивительно наивен. Знаешь, я полагал, что за эти три года насмотрелся всякого, но ты не устаешь меня поражать.  
— Иди ты нахер, — буркнул Стайлз. — И я действительно должен обдумать свои дальнейшие действия.  
— Я уже обрисовал тебе твои ближайшие планы, — заявил Дерек.  
Стайлз молча показал ему средний палец.  
Дерек оскалился, отфутболил остатки гарнитуры и прошелся по комнате. Стайлз украдкой погладил живот и прислушался к ощущениям. Внутри было как-то не так. Как-то… умиротворенно. Приятное, почти вгоняющее в транс чувство. Будто лежишь после хорошей вязки и нежишься, согретый теплом тела альфы.  
Стайлз едва не пропустил момент, когда Дерек перестал шататься по комнате и остановился рядом с ним.  
— Когда ты обнаружил, что пропустил прием таблетки, ты заржал и сказал, чтобы я не парился. Потому что ты, блядь, везучий, и все обязательно обойдется.  
— Упс. Хреновый из меня пророк. Прости, чувак, — извинился Стайлз.  
— А потом ты залез ко мне на руки и кое-что добавил, — продолжил Дерек, и Стайлз насторожился. — Ты сказал, что любишь меня. Что если мы сейчас сделали ребенка, это круто. Ведь мы уже так давно вместе, нам пора заводить детей.   
Стайлз сглотнул. Да, он бы запросто ляпнул такое. Течка делала его болтливым и искренним. Блин.  
— И что ты мне ответил? — сдался Стайлз, уставший строить из себя супергероя.  
— В очередной раз сделал тебе предложение, — спокойно отозвался Дерек. — И ты опять его принял.   
— В очередной раз? — Стайлз надеялся, что невозмутимость ему хоть чуть-чуть удалась.  
— Первый мой порыв закончился тем, что ты вытащил презерватив из коробки, продырявил его когтем и напялил резинку мне на палец, торжественно поклявшись любить меня до гроба и даже после, если вдруг настанет зомби-апокалипсис.   
— Я умею быть романтичным, — усмехнулся Стайлз.  
— Нет, — Дерек качнул головой. — Ты излишне увлекся этой идеей, и мы попробовали изобразить зомби-секс. Было смешно, пока ты не перестарался и едва не откусил мне член.  
— До чего обидно ни черта не помнить! — раздосадовано воскликнул Стайлз и вздрогнул, когда его коротнуло стукнувшей в голову мыслью. — Но… подожди. Мы ведь уже пару лет не пользуемся резинками.   
— Верно, — Дерек глубже засунул руки в карманы. — У нас такая традиция, пусть ты и не в курсе. Во время гона ты целыми днями обнимаешься и говоришь, что любишь меня, а я предлагаю тебе пожениться. Все жду, когда мои слова станут для тебя настолько важными, что отпечатаются в твоем сознании даже сквозь марево течки. Видимо, зря жду.  
Дерек развернулся к Стайлзу спиной и подошел к окну, всматриваясь в ночную темень.  
Стайлз поколебался, вылез из кровати и, помявшись, добрел до Дерека, обнял его со спины и прижался щекой к лопатке.  
— Я люблю обниматься не только во время течки, — сказал он. — Дерек?  
Дерек шумно вздохнул, завозился и очутился к Стайлзу лицом к лицу.  
— Ты действительно хочешь избавиться от нашего ребенка? — беспомощно спросил он.   
Это было круто. От Дерека шла такая неприкрытая мольба, что Стайлз на мгновение ощутил себя могущественным, как Саурон, Дарт Вейдер и Воландеморт вместе взятые. Как все Люди Х скопом. Как…  
Перед ним был его альфа, его сильный, порой пугающий Дерек, и Стайлз смотрел ему в глаза и понимал, что только что стал властелином мира. Потому что в нем, в Стайлзе, жил их будущий ребенок, и им обоим это казалось чудом.  
— Нам придется купить нормальные кольца, — медленно проговорил Стайлз. — Мне нравится быть эксцентричным, но я не хочу прилюдно обмениваться резинками от презиков. Пусть это будет нашей внутренней семейной традицией.  
Дерек прикрыл глаза.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, проглотив улыбку.  
— Тогда у меня еще два вопроса, — неспешно продолжил Стайлз, поглаживая Дерека по спине. — Завтра суббота, какому врачу ты собрался меня показывать?  
— Мелиссе, — Дерек наклонился и коснулся губами его виска. — Мы покажем тебя Мелиссе. А она потом порекомендует тебе специалиста.  
— Ладно, — Стайлз забрался ладонями под блейзер. — Теперь давай про дом.  
— Он на окраине, практически в лесу, — Дерек дотронулся до его боков и переместил ладони на живот. — Но там хорошая земля, и сам дом в приличном состоянии.  
— И где мы возьмем такие деньги? — Стайлз куснул Дерека за шею. — Это дорого, Дерек.  
— У меня есть сбережения, — напомнил тот. — Кроме того, мама согласна помочь, и твой отец обещал подкинуть денег для первого взноса.  
— Конечно, — Стайлз фыркнул ему в ухо. — Ты похвастался маме, что станешь отцом.  
— Я позвонил ей в панике, — Дерек все трогал и трогал его живот. — Сказал, что ты вроде бы в положении. Спросил, что мне делать. Она посоветовала дать тебе пространство. Я не думал, что стану настолько тебя раздражать.  
— Ну, Эллисон тоже выставила Скотта из дома, — Стайлз пощекотал Дереку поясницу. — Сколько он у нас жил, две недели?  
— Эллисон хотя бы не бросала его, — с досадой произнес Дерек. — Они оба знали, что это временно.   
— У нас тоже получилось временно, — Стайлз надавил когтями на кожу.  
— Почему ты, — Дерек сглотнул, подыскивая слово, — так огорчился? Сегодня?  
— Неважно, — Стайлз пожевал нижнюю губу, перехватил настойчивый взгляд Дерека и взвыл: — Блин, это тупо. Гормоны скакнули. Я обиделся, что мы сделали это без узла.  
— Ты хотел полчаса стоять у мойки? — поразился Дерек.  
— Не ищи рациональной причины там, где ее нет, — Стайлз вывернулся из объятия. — Я таким дебилом себя чувствую, ты бы знал. Остальные тоже в курсе? Да, конечно, что я спрашиваю, разумеется, они в курсе. Стайлз, блин, вечный клоун. Черт.   
Стайлз припомнил странности своих друзей, и да, теперь все вставало на свои места.  
— Эрика не знает. И Бойд, — сказал Дерек. — И ты мне должен за Джексона. Он просто заебал.  
— Джексон? — удивился Стайлз, прислонившись к подоконнику. — Он тебя дразнил?  
— Да, — кивнул Дерек. — Намекни ему — если не заткнется, Лидия узнает про ваши упражнения в средней школе.  
— Какие еще упражнения? — насторожился Стайлз.  
— Те самые, — скривился Дерек. — Ты в течке не только декларируешь великую любовь ко мне, но и делишься интересными подробностями из своей жизни.  
— Блядь, — Стайлз закрыл лицо руками. — Дерек, просто забудь. Забудь, слышишь?  
Да Джексон его просто размажет, если прознает, что Стайлз разболтал их секрет. Они же поклялись на мизинчиках и скрепили сделку кровью, как настоящие бро. Стайлз помогает Джексону научиться целоваться, чтобы завоевать Лидию Мартин, а Джексон протаскивает его в школьную команду по лакроссу.   
Даже Скотт, блин, не в курсе, а Дерек, значит, все выспросил.  
— Супруги не обязаны выдавать друг друга даже на допросах, — напомнил Дерек.  
— Да ты реально одержим идеей на мне жениться, — хмыкнул Стайлз.  
— Я месяц терплю твои выкрутасы. Я одержим желанием выебать тебя и наоставлять на тебе побольше меток. Чтобы ты больше не дурил и знал, кому ты принадлежишь и чьего ребенка носишь.  
— Вау, запахло дремучим средневековьем, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Ты мне еще запрети смывать с себя твою сперму, как пещерный самец, и тогда полностью войдешь в образ.  
— Неплохая идея, — Дерек, разумеется, шутил, Стайлз видел это — его альфа был спокоен и расслаблен. И все же чутье подсказывало, что в ближайшее время их сексуальная жизнь станет очень насыщенной.   
Расставание плохо подействовало на Дерека. Он теперь сожрет Стайлза с потрохами, доказывая свои права.  
Между ними что-то промелькнуло, привычно заискрило, и Дерек неуловимо изменился. Он продолжал быть Дереком — безопасным, надежным и любимым, но его взгляд потяжелел, черты лица заострились, руки подчеркнуто уверено легли на плечи Стайлза, поглаживая бицепсы, и Стайлз приготовился демонстрировать лояльность, покорность и страстное желание, — потому что, о’кей, он страстно желал — как весь настрой сбил зазвонивший телефон.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Дерек, приняв звонок. — Айзек?  
— Передай ему привет, — одними губами попросил Стайлз.  
— Тебе привет от Стайлза, — послушно повторил Дерек. — Так что ты хотел?  
Стайлз пропустил мимо ушей деловую болтовню — кажется, Айзек уточнял дату очередного выезда, а Дерек в ответ договаривался, что Айзек его завтра подменит. Стайлз скучающе дождался, пока беседа подойдет к концу, и забрал у Дерека трубку.  
— Привет, приятель! — поздоровался он.  
— Привет, — растерялся Айзек. — А что… ты… вы…  
— Вы с Джен придете к нам на свадьбу? — Стайлз спрыгнул с подоконника, обошел обалдевшего от такого поворота Дерека по дуге и пошарил в своей тумбочке.  
— Если вы придете на нашу, — подумав, ответил Айзек. — Когда вы успели помириться? Дженни…  
— Только что, — Стайлз выудил флакон с противозачаточными таблетками, которые его так подвели. Он хотел швырнуть их в корзину для мусора, но Дерек зачем-то отобрал банку и качнул головой. — Кстати, извинись за меня перед Джен. Кажется, я ей нагрубил.  
— Она не злится, — передал Айзек, выполнив просьбу Стайлза. — И шлет вам обоим поздравления.  
— Классно, — отозвался Стайлз и недовольно лягнул Дерека — тот подкрался сзади, облапал ему зад и стал целовать в шею. — Что у тебя еще новенького?  
— Есть кое-что, — Айзек понизил голос. — Мы выходили за порцией тако и видели, как Бойд лизался с девчонкой на парковке у «Маяка». Это не твоя ли подружка наконец согласилась сходить с ним на свидание?  
— Лучше бы это была она, иначе Эрика ему что-нибудь отстрелит. На девчонке была розовая юбка с вышивкой?  
— Ты что, издеваешься? — удивился Айзек. — Думаешь, я запомнил ее юбку? У нее были кудри вроде, и грудь ничего такая. Ай!   
— ПРИВЕТ, ДЖЕН! — проорал Стайлз, догадавшись, что Айзека минимум ущипнули за внимание к чужим сиськам.  
— Привет, — глухо донеслось из динамика. — Юбка была розовой!  
— Дженни!   
В трубке послышалась возня, а потом раздался довольный голос Айзека.  
— Я ее прогнал, — с чувством сообщил он и вернулся к обсуждаемой теме: — Значит, точно она. Бойд счастливчик.  
— Бойд с ней наплачется, но это не наши проблемы, — постановил Стайлз и чуть не застонал в голос, когда Дерек забрался ему под резинку штанов и сжал в пальцах член. — Ладно, Айзек, до скорого. Мне нужно идти.  
Стайлз отключился, запрокинул руку назад, обнимая Дерека за шею, выгнулся и расставил ноги.  
— Зачем тебе мои таблетки? — тяжело дыша, спросил Стайлз. — Их надо выкинуть, я и так слишком долго жрал эту дрянь. Они наверняка вредны для ребенка.  
— Там витамины, — Дерек потерся об него ширинкой, царапая джинсой обнаженные ягодицы.  
Когда это Стайлз успел лишиться штанов?  
— Ты заменил таблетки? Дерек, я бы тебя боялся, если бы не вырос под одной крышей с копом.  
— С твой рассеянностью я мог насыпать туда колотый сахар, и ты бы не заметил, — Дерек развернул его, чмокнул в щеку и, дурачась, потерся щетиной о подбородок Стайлза.  
— Сволочь, — отозвался Стайлз. — Куда ты собирался снова свалить?   
— К твоему отцу, — признался Дерек. — Он удивительно хорошо умеет убеждать меня, что твое убийство не принесет мне мира.  
— И вот я дожил до того блаженного момента, когда ты выучил цитату из «тупого фильма, снятого по комиксам», — рассмеялся Стайлз, расстегивая Дереку ремень. — Когда вы успели подружиться с отцом? Я думал, вы друг друга терпите только ради меня.  
— У нас куплен парный абонемент на игры Лиги, — напомнил Дерек, изумленно приподняв брови. — Мы отлично ладим.  
— А я ведь помню те времена, когда он считал тебя чуть ли не бандитом, покушающимся на честь и невинность его единственного сына.  
— Не было таких времен, — Дерек нахмурился.  
— В моих фантазиях — были, — Стайлз выдернул ремень из джинсов, взмахнул им в воздухе и стегнул Дерека по бедру. — Что скажешь, ковбой?  
— Сделай так еще раз — я и заставлю тебя прийти на свадебную церемонию с пробкой в заднице, — Дерек погладил его между ягодиц, и Стайлз, покраснев от лба до шеи, отпихнул его подальше.  
— Ты так не поступишь, — напряженно произнес он, невольно ударившись в фантазии.  
— Нет, — согласился Дерек.  
Он поцеловал Стайлза в губы, плавным слитным движением опустился на колени, целомудренно коснулся ртом живота и посмотрел на него снизу вверх:  
— Выйдешь за меня?  
Стайлз вздохнул:  
— Я стою с голым задом и охренительным стояком. Ты не мог выбрать другой момент?  
— Поверь, это не худший расклад, при котором я просил тебя согласиться стать моим мужем, — закатил глаза Дерек.  
— Мы же соврем потом остальным, что на мне были хотя бы трусы? — торговаться Стайлз всегда любил.  
— Соврем, — пообещал Дерек.  
— Тогда заметано, — Стайлз поднял вверх большие пальцы. — И если у тебя нет нормального кольца, как насчет обручального минета?  
— У меня есть кольцо, потом примеришь, — отмахнулся Дерек. — Хорошо. С меня обручальный минет, узел, романтический ужин из тунца с тунцом, никаких посторонних омег в квартире. Еще пожелания?  
— Новая гарнитура. А зачем приходила Джен? — Стайлз пропустил волосы Дерека между пальцами.  
— Сам себе купишь. Джен рассказывала о них с Айзеком. И пыталась меня приободрить.  
— О’кей, она снова вхожа в наш дом.  
— Какое великодушие, — съязвил Дерек и, шлепнув Стайлза по ягодицам, взял в рот головку члена.  
— Я тебя люблю, — тихо проронил Стайлз.   
Дерек улыбнулся — глазами — и положил руку ему на живот. Стайлз пристроил сверху свою и подумал, что потом обязательно спросит у Эллисон, где она достает свою волшебную настойку.  
Зная природу их с Дереком отношений, Стайлз не сомневался, что она ему пригодится.  
  
  


  
**_Радиозапись, которая никогда не выйдет в эфир_ **

 

_— Скотт. Скотт! Угомони сейчас же своего монстра! Она почти вытащила Дженима из кроватки! Ты мой бро, но если она уронит моего сына, тебя уронит Дерек. Много раз._   
_— Кейти, принцесса, иди к папочке! Отойди от Дженима, он слишком маленький, чтобы с тобой играть. Стайлз, я делаю, что могу!_   
_— Кейти, еще раз тронешь его — останешься без сладкого. И не ной. Ты Аржент, вытри сопли. Скотт, не смотри на меня так, ты ее слишком балуешь._   
_— Эллисон, она всего лишь хотела поделиться с ним своей игрушкой, я видела._   
_— Дженни, детка, они сами разберутся. Принести тебе сока?_   
_— Знаешь, кучерявый, я бы тебя пристрелила, будь ты моим мужем._   
_— Не стоит стрелять в моих коллег, Эрика, мне тогда придется выходить сверхурочно._   
_— И Алисия сойдет с ума от тоски. Моя Прада ужасно скучает, если я долго не появляюсь дома._   
_— Почему-то моральное состояние собаки, Лидия, тебя волнует больше, чем мое. Это по меньшей мере несправедливо._   
_— А когда у вас появятся дети, Джексон, ты вообще забудешь слово «справедливость», я тебе гарантирую. Стайлз, покорми ребенка, ты убьешь меня силой мысли попозже. Слово альфы._   


  
  


**…конец записи…**


End file.
